649 Ways to be a Hero
by Redblack-24
Summary: Tyler lived a normal, boring life. But that all changed one night when he had a dream of a girl making a wish that Pokémon were real. Now, Tyler must uncover the secrets to this wish while still having to deal with the new Pokémon Competition, and the occasional legendary Pokémon that he'll have to fight in order to save the world. Discontinued, but will be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed playing my Nintendo 3DS one night; it was around eight thirty. "Tyler, come eat!" my dad called. "Hold on!" I called back. "_Hold on! Hold on!_" my dad mimicked in the worst impression of me. I closed my DS, and went to eat. My name's Tyler by the way, Tyler Hai.

We were having a pork roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans; my mom usually cooks for the family. "Everybody ready for school tomorrow?" my mom asked us in an excited, persuasive tone. "No." we all replied.

I was in my freshman year, while my sister, Megan, was an eighth grader, which meant all her crazy friends would be in the same high school as me next year, and I personally wasn't looking forward to that, but as long as they stayed out of my way, I didn't really care. My little brother, Nick, was in second grade. And with his grades, he might even stay there.

After we were done eating, I went back to playing my 3DS. If you were going to ask, I was playing Pokémon Black Version. I had always been a real fan of Pokémon ever since I was about seven years old. Black Version, was a pretty cool game, although, there were something's I liked and something's I didn't about it.

I liked Black because it was my favorite color, and because the games graphics were awesome, but what I didn't like about it was that it couldn't let you capture Pokémon from other regions except Unova. And if there was one point that stuck out the most of all, it's that I thought Reshiram, was way better than Zekrom for two reasons. One, Reshiram was an awesome Fire-type, and two, Reshiram was the Pokémon of truth, while Zekrom was the Pokémon of ideals, and Zekrom was just…evil. I mean seriously, the red eyes? That's a sure sign.

So anyway, I decided to take out Pokémon Black, and instead play the first Trainer based Pokémon game I got, Pokémon Diamond. In case you're wondering, my very first Pokémon game was Pokémon Ranger, but I lost it years ago.

So anyway, I restarted it so I could start from the beginning. But before Barry and I got to pick the first Pokémon, my dad told me to put the DS away, and go to bed because I had school tomorrow. I sighed, I hated when he told me to put my DS away, he does that to me all the time, like telling me to get off the computer, and stop playing your games and go outside, he practically hated technology.

But I got my school things around for the first day tomorrow. Like packing my lunch, getting an outfit ready. I was hoping that I would wake up early tomorrow, I do that during the school year when I would wake up at about five in the morning, it helped me get ready for school faster, and I had time to get on the computer.

And soon after brushing my teeth, I went to bed. I usually had trouble getting to sleep for a few minutes, but this time when I closed my eyes, they wouldn't open until early morning tomorrow.

Somehow, I knew it had been a few hours before I had a dream. Okay now before we go on this part gets a little weird, because I say that I never have dreams, but my sister often corrects me saying that if I didn't have dreams, I'd be dead.

But no, this was different, like, not exactly a dream but, more of…a vision. I was standing by the bedside of a girl's bed. I was pretty sure she couldn't see me, but I could see her perfectly as if I was standing right there, like I was watching an HD TV.

The girl had long, dark brown hair with spiky bangs; her eyes were large, round, and hazel colored, and by the look of it, she was almost as tall as me. She was…very pretty I might add.

The girl was sitting on her bed playing what I recognized instantly as a Nintendo DS. I moved my hand in front of her face, just to make sure she couldn't see me. "Hey." I said, but it sounded like an echo. Okay, so she couldn't see or hear me, I was like the Ghost of Christmas Past to her, cool.

She was in battle against a wild Pokémon with her Magmortar, which I had no idea how she got, I couldn't get one of them unless I used cheat codes. She seemed really quiet, until she whispered, "I really wish you guys were real."

I agreed with her, but soon, she disappeared, and I realized that my dream must be ending, but I didn't want it to. This was the first real dream that I actually remembered, but I didn't really know what it meant, because I always knew that dreams were supposed to mean something, and little did I know what was about to happen next.


	2. A Really Hecktic Day

I woke up around 4:55 a.m. I rolled over, got out of bed, and then went to the bathroom and then get dressed. I then walked out and then to the kitchen, but when I first stepped in the room, I heard something.

I didn't know what it was, but it was probably a mouse or something. So I put my lunch in my book bag, and then ate two waffles for breakfast. I then heard the noise again, what was that noise?

I went to brush my teeth, and after I was done, the noise rang through my ears once more. Only this time it sounded like it was coming from Nick's room which was also my room. "Okay, what's going on?" I asked. It was around 5:30 anyway so it was time for me to wake up Megan.

Her room was right across the hall. But when I opened the door, and told her to wake up, I heard the noise again…in there. "Megan," I said shaking her shoulder, "Megan, get up. I think there's someone in the house." I tried whispering; Megan only rolled, she was always really stubborn. I felt something hop on the bed, something…small. "Megan! Get up!" I demanded, but this time when I shook her shoulder, I felt…fur?

I flipped the light switch on and looked where my hand was; it was clutching a small, black, foxlike creature…a…Zorua? I freaked, causing Megan to jump up in surprise. She looked at the creature, and screamed too; the animal ran into the corner farthest from Megan's bed.

"W-what is that thing?" Megan screamed. "I-I need to get a better look at it." I said. I had never done anything crazier than that in my life, walking up to an animal that I didn't even know what it was. But nevertheless, I walked up to it, and stood in front of it looking down at it, and in return it looked back up at me.

It was a very still moment between me and the creature. But then I lowered down to its level, and looked around it. I stood back up, I was about to say something, until we heard screaming coming from my room, Nick.

Megan and I looked at each other and ran out to my room, we flung the door open, "Nick! You okay?" I asked. He looked fine, but on Nick's bed, was another Pokémon Darumaka. "Dar…" it said.

I walked up to this one, and then realized, that if we had these things, then there might be more in the house! "Guys, I know this sounds crazy, but-" I was interrupted by the sound of my parents getting out of their beds, and then my mom screamed, wow there was a lot of noise coming from this house today.

"Tyler! Megan! Nick! Are you okay?" I heard my dad say through the walls between me and my brother's room. "Yeah." I replied. Soon my parents walked out of the room only following them were two more creatures that were different from the ones we found, one was a Machamp, and the other was a Ninetales. "Okay, what are these things, and what are they doing in our house?" my dad asked.

After discussing what had happened with my family since I knew what they were, I told them that they were completely harmless since Zorua didn't attack me when I got up close. But we decided to just set them outside, and after we got our stuff around for school, we went out to get on the bus. Only problem is, Nick's Darumaka and Megan's Zorua followed us out onto the bus and they sat next to them, but Megan and Nick didn't seem to care.

I went to the back of the bus to sit and listen to my iPod. As we the bus was picking people up, even they were showing up with Pokémon following them. I don't really talk to people because I'm always listening to my music. My friend Ian Green and his older sister sister Mandy had a Psyduck and an Oddish; even the bus driver had a Nosepass. John Tulum, one of my neighbors, had a Leafeon and his younger brother, Jim, had a Bellsprout. They were both farmers. This wasn't all the people that rode my bus; this was just a small handful of my friends. But when I looked out the window from behind, I thought I saw something flying by me a second ago.

Soon the bus was turning into the school and after I got off, I saw more people walking by us with their own Pokémon. And after going inside, the place had the amazing creatures everywhere, but then I thought, if everyone had a Pokémon, then how come I didn't have one of my own? I won't lie, I really wanted one.

Okay, so just to get this clear, our school was a bit different than most. It was a five story building with two stories in the ground, and went from Kindergarten on the first floor, Elementary on the second and half of the third, the Middle School, on the other half of the third a little bit on the fourth, and then to top it all of, the High School was on the rest of the fourth and fifth.

Soon I put my stuff in my locker, and waited for my mom to get here because she's a secretary at the school. After a while she came and I put my stuff in her office because I don't like the thought of people going through my locker.

Soon I was on my way to my first class, English. I hated English, it's like they expect you to have a freaking thesaurus in your brain.

When I got there, I sat down and waited for my teacher, Mrs. Laurel, since she wasn't in the room, just a bunch of loud freshman teens. Soon Mrs. Laurel finally came in the room with her own Pokémon, a Bellossom. After another boring English lesson, I was on my way to my next class, Choir. As it turns out, my Choir teacher had a Chatot, go figure.

School went by pretty fast that day, and soon, I was on the bus again, and for the people who had Pokémon who could fly followed us by gliding over head and behind the bus. But when I turned around again, I could've sworn I saw the thing again. I tried forgetting about it, but then I heard something land on the bus. I looked up and so did everybody else, if I was listening to my music then it must've been pretty loud if I heard it. Anyway, when I looked up, right above me, were foot imprints on the roof, and by the look of it, they were…reptile-looking, almost like…dinosaur.

I leaned back but out of the corner of my eye, I saw something out the window…blink. I was scared stiff, turned my head slowly and saw the red face of one of my favorite Pokémon…Druddigon. "WHAT IS THAT THING?" I heard Mandy scream, I had never heard her that scared before, but if anything, I didn't think it was going to hurt us.

The Dragon-type followed the bus until Nick, Megan and I got off of the bus. We looked on the roof, and it was just sitting there, until the bus started moving again. It hopped off and glided in front of me. It looked at me intently, and then I did something crazier than this morning, I reached my hand out to it, and it tilted its head towards it, and let me pet it on the head, I guess it was friendly.

"So…what is it?" Nick asked. He still looked a little nervous. "Guys, I think this one's mine." I grinned. This could be fun.


	3. Druddigon VS Blastoise

The next day after getting ready for school, Megan, Nick, and I walked out with our Pokémon following us. "Are they ever gonna go away?" Megan asked. "I don't think they want to." I said. "Well it's creeping me out." Megan said, was she really that ungrateful? Her Zorua was growling from behind us. "Ha, wait until they see this thing." Megan said looking at Druddigon.

After last night, it turned out that Druddigon was about as harmless as a puppy. And for that matter so was everyone of our Pokémon, our grandparents had even called last night. My dad's parents had a Herdier and a Swanna. My mom's mom had a Sandslash, and her dad and step mom had a Venusaur and a Purugly. So just about all of us had Pokémon, and I'm pretty sure it didn't stop there, I think there were Pokémon all over the world.

After getting to school I realized that Druddigon had followed me in, I decided not to care since my History teacher had a Dragonite. The principal tried getting us to keep the Pokémon out, but one of them broke a hole in the wall of the teacher's lounge. I waited for my mom, put my stuff away, and went to my classes, but in each one, Druddigon and I kept getting stared at. I kept demonstrating that he was harmless, but they were still scared of him.

I was putting my textbooks in my locker, when, "Hey, sup punk?" a voice said from behind, I turned to see my friend Christopher Marley, but I like to call him Chris.

Now let me tell you more about my friends because I feel I haven't been giving enough info.

Chris had sandy blonde hair, like one of those surfer dudes, blue eyes and almost a year younger than me. He also had the ability that he could get any girl in school to like him, which was a quality I tragically didn't have, but seriously wanted.

"Hey." I replied. I looked over, and saw that Christopher had a Jolteon. "Nice Jolteon dude." I said. Christopher had known I liked Pokémon for quite a while. "Thanks, I'm naming him Spark." He said. I bent down and pet the Electric-type, who held his head up. Spark's fur was pointy and sharp, but at least it wasn't shocking me.

"But who's this guy?" Chris asked looking at Druddigon. "This is Druddigon, he's mine and he's not at scary as you think." I said. "Cool." Chris said. "Yeah, well see ya later man." I said walking away.

After English and Choir, I had Biology, with Ian and another friend of mine named Marie Stees.

Ian was a tall brown haired guy with big green eyes. He was the 'class clown' of our grade you might say, he was always goofing off, but in a good way, not the immature way, that kind of stuff was ridiculous.

Marie is like my grades only redhead and likes to keep it in a ponytail and long; her favorite color is red coincidentally. She has amber eyes that seemed to scan everything around her like night vision. Marie had gotten a Smeargle, which figures since she is pretty artistic. She would often doodle in a notebook she kept with her most of the time. She sat next to her boyfriend, and friend of mine, Danny Jacob.

Danny has jet black hair like that of a thunderhead. He has bangs (for reasons unknown) that cover his sea green eyes. His Pokémon is a Pansage that he didn't have a nickname for. And now that I think about it, everyone was starting to give their Pokémon nicknames, but I couldn't find a nickname for mine, oh well, I wasn't into nicknames.

He had cousins who both had Biology and History with me named Jackson Amare and his sister Helen.

Jackson had short brown hair with bluish-green eyes and was the shortest of our group. His Pokémon was a Panpour named Splash.

Okay, this maybe difficult but to help imagine what Helen looks like, imagine the top ten of the prettiest girls you've sen or met, and then combine their faces at once and that is how hot Helen is. Helen was a tall, long-haired blonde with scarlet eyes. Her Pokémon was a Swanna like my grandmas only Helens was shiny.

If anything, Helen was possibly the prettiest girl in school, every guy thought the same way. Helen and I were great friends, I was just worried that I was stuck in the friend zone with her; I had a bad habit of that. If that chick from the dream I had a few days ago wasn't real, I was definitely going for Helen. And the swan Pokémon matched her since a swan resembled beauty, and since she was the hottest girl in school. And evidently, Druddigon had a bit of a crush on Helen's Swanna, always flexing whenever she came around, and apparently she returned the offer and blushed back.

Our teacher, Mr. Blake, had gotten Reuniclus and was kind of useful since we were going over mitosis and meiosis. It was always floating over our heads; it seemed to have an airy kind of personality. After Biology, I had Geometry. Soon I was in my last period which was History, one of my best classes.

While the whole class were taking notes, I heard a loud crashing noise, like a brick wall being demolished, and then a loud roaring noise coming from out in the hallway. We heard it, and even after our teacher told us to stay in the room, we all scrambled out, and while other people from other classes were out as well, we couldn't see where the noise was coming from.

But pretty soon, we finally saw what it was. I had to move out of the way to see that it was a Blastoise that had punched a gigantic hole in the wall. "Everybody get out of the way!" "Get back in the classrooms!" our teachers said. And just as everyone ran back in, Druddigon apparently saw this as a challenge, and charged at the large turtle Pokémon and used what I think was Slash. "Druddigon what are you doing?" I yelled, but I think I knew what he was thinking; he was trying to renew his reputation by defending the school.

I had to stay out so I knew my Pokémon wasn't getting hurt. "Okay...uh, use...Thunder Punch!" I commanded, even though I didn't think he'd know it. But miraculously, Druddigon raised his right fist, which started to glow yellow, and punched Blastoise square in the gut. "Yes! Keep it coming!" I exclaimed. Druddigon continued to clobber the giant turtle, and after a few more minutes, "THUD!" the Blastoise had fell.

I could hear Druddigon fifteen feet away panting out of exhaustion. When I turned, everyone had been watching the whole battle, and soon, the hall erupted in cheers. Druddigon grinned at this, I came and patted him on the back, "You did good buddy, you did good."


	4. A Glimpse of The Future

"Tyler wake up!" my dad yelled. I slowly got up out of my bed, "What?" I asked. "Look at the clock!" he screamed, I really hated when he yelled. But I looked over and my eyes widened, it read 7:23, I missed the bus. "WHY DIDN'T MEGAN WAKE ME UP?" I yelled.

After getting my stuff around, I got outside and waited for my mother to give me a ride, and just as mom, Nick, and Megan walked out, I felt Druddigon grab me by the arm, and "WHOOSH!" I was flown into the air on Druddigon's back.

I was too scared to look down, but when I finally opened my eyes, the view was amazing. I loved going up in planes, and this was just like it; I didn't even think Druddigon could fly.

After a few minutes, we landed at school. And a bunch of people had seen us flying down, and stared. "Dude that was so freaking cool!" Jackson said.

After that battle with Blastoise, people started treating Druddigon differently. They didn't think he was scary anymore, which was great. And now since I knew he could fly, I now had a ride to school, but I didn't want to tire him out, so I wouldn't do it everyday, just in case of emergencies.

"Hey Tyler." Helens voice said. "I turned around, "Hey Helen." I tried smiling, see, I didn't have the best smile, but I guess it would have to do. "So how's this guy?" she asked looking at my Dragon-type. "Good." I said. We walked to Geometry together, "So how's it going?" I asked. "Good, I'm naming her Leda." She said about her Swanna. "Leda?" I asked. "Leda as in the Queen of Sparta? She and Zeus disguised as a swan gave birth to Helen of Troy." She explained. "Oh, did you do some research on that or something?" I asked. "You bet I did!" she said. "That's cool." I said.

After we got through Geometry, I had Health, and then my lunch period, then Study Hall, and then History.

And then after a quick bus ride home, I finally got my homework done, and soon, I was off to bed. When I got to bed, I still couldn't help but think about that girl, and her wish, and then I wondered if I would ever see her again. And after those thoughts, I quickly fell asleep.

This time, I knew it was another one of those dreams. But this was different, there was no cute girl on her bed playing a Pokémon game, it was a black space, I looked down, and it looked like I was floating in space or something.

"_Hello._" A voice said, it sounded nice and pure. I kept looking around, but I couldn't see where the voice was coming from, "_Who's there?_" I asked. I was starting to get creeped out. "_Here._" The voice said again. I turned and saw something I didn't really expect, Reshiram.

Reshiram was like twenty times my size, it had the two…things on its head and everything, because everything was black, Reshiram looked like it was glowing because it was the brightest thing in the space.

"_What do you want_?" I asked. "_I must explain to you the reason of the events that have occurred._" The Vast White Pokémon said. "_You, along with every other human on the planet have been given a Pokémon to use as a partner, and a friend._

_The reason that it has happened is because of a wish that was made by a girl named Lucy Rouge. Her partner is a Pikachu named Volt."_ Reshiram explained. "_So, is it the same with Druddigon and me?_" I asked. "_Yes._" Reshiram answered. And the dream began to end, "_Wait! So this means that that girl is real? Whose partner are you?_" I asked. "_I'm not to answer your second question at this time, but yes, Lucy is very much real. And before you go I should warn you._" The Pokémon said grimly at the last part.

"_W-what?_" I asked. "_I see that in the near future, you will become a great battler, but along the way, you will encounter Pokémon that will be extremely powerful. You will need to build an elite team of Pokémon aside from Druddigon._" Reshiram said. "_Okay, wait a minute though, will I ever see you again? I mean how will I know if I need guidance in the future?_" I asked.

"_I will be here whenever you need me the most._" The legendary Pokémon said. And then like that, Reshiram vanished. So now I knew what I had to do, I have to build a team, and then sometime in the near future, apparently I would meet other legendries. Now all I had to do was get ready. For tomorrow, was going to be a real busy day for me.


	5. High Flying

It was a bright Saturday morning. I was outside trying to figure out what attacks Druddigon knew. After telling him to just use the attack that he knew, he had Slash, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Dragon Tail, and my favorite Fire-type move, Flamethrower.

I didn't even think a Pokémon could know only four moves, Druddigon knew eight. But I still needed more than just him, I needed five more Pokémon, but how would I catch them? There were no Pokéballs in our world, only Pokémon.

I guess I would just have to have them without Pokéballs. "Alright Druddigon, let's take five." I said. Druddigon then stopped, and then stood there. But then I heard a growling noise and I assumed that it was Druddigon's stomach. "You hungry?" I asked. Druddigon nodded. I went back inside the house, and I assumed that Druddigon would like meat, so I got some leftover chicken out of the refrigerator, took it outside, and gave it to Druddigon. He looked skeptic about it at first, but then took a piece of chicken of the plate, and ate it. He seemed to like it as he smiled after it chewing it for a few seconds. "Good, I like chicken too." I said.

I then thought about how we flew to school the other day, and then got a great, but suicidal idea. After Druddigon ate all of the chicken, I then set the plate back inside the house, and then went back outside. Druddigon apparently had the same idea, and started gliding around the yard.

He came back down, "Okay buddy, let's try the "flying thing" again." I said. Druddigon then let me on his back although I was extremely skeptic about it, because don't you think it would be dangerous to fly on a dragon? And I didn't know if I was supposed to put my legs in front, or behind his wings, I assumed it was behind because I'd be on his head if I went up front.

Soon we were flying through the clouds and I wasn't so afraid of it anymore, the view was amazing. Flying on a Druddigon that you've only known for a few days is hard to describe, it's a bit colder up in the air than it was on ground level, and the wind blew harder so it sometimes felt as if you were about "Not too fast Druddigon, and no flips or anything." I said because if he did, I probably wouldn't be able keep my lunch in.

So we simply glided for a while, and when I looked down, not only did I get nervous, but I could see that we were in town. We flew over, Ian's, then Marie's, then Danny's, and then Jackson and Helen's place.

And then I heard my phone ringing, and so naturally I answered it, "Hello?" "_Tyler? I can barely hear you! Where are you?_" I heard Megan's voice through my cell phone. "Um, I'm kind of in the air again..." I said. "_ARE YOU NUTS?!_" Megan screamed. Ever since that one day, my family wasn't really okay with the whole Druddigon being able to fly thing. I did understand that it was dangerous without... "I'll call you back Megan, I'll be at grandpa's." I said. "Now hold on-" Megan started until I hung up on her. "Okay Druddigon, we're gonna have to turn around."

It took a while since I couldn't really steer Druddigon around, but we finally made it to my grandparent's house because there was something I needed to borrow.

* * *

After a quick visit, I had borrowed my grandpa's old horse harness and saddle so that it would be more comfortable for me to fly on Druddigon. He let me borrow it since he doesn't really use it any more. And now that I thought about it, where were all of the regular animals? But I had bigger things on my mind and Druddigon and I took off and made our way back to my house.

While we were flying, I turned around, but saw nothing which was weird because I could've sworn that I had seen something flying behind me.

* * *

Soon after I got told off by Megan, then telling my parents that it was in his nature since he could fly, my parents softened up enough to let me fly him around, but I had to follow certain rules about flying Druddigon around:

1. Never go far.

2. Keep Grandpa's saddle and harness with you.

3. Only ride him to school whenever I missed the bus.

4. Don't try any crazy stunts.

5. (And this was the most important) **DON'T FALL OFF!**

After that was well established, it was late, and I guess flying around in the clouds took a lot out of you because I was _really_ tired.

It seemed sometime afterwards, but I knew I was having another weird dream. I was once again in the black space, and soon Reshiram appeared again. "_Hello again_." the legendary greeted. "_Hey._" I said. "_I see that you and your Druddigon have been flying_." Reshiram chuckled, now that I thought about it; Reshiram sounded like...a woman. "_Yeah, it' was a little scary at first though._" I said. "_You've also been wondering where all the animals are?_" Reshiram asked. "_Yes actually, and since when can you read minds? That happens to be an invasion of privacy._" I said. "_I'm what you call a legendary Pokémon so what did you expect? And this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but all of the animals of the world have been transformed into Pokémon_." the possibly female Pokémon said. "_Oh..._" I said, "_Can they be turned back into animals? Why can't they both co-exist?_" I asked. "_If that happened, don't you think the Earth would be overpopulated?_" "_Oh...yeah I guess it would be..._" Reshiram then I discussed.

Then the space began to deteriorate. "_Two more things before I go, one you sound like-_" I started saying. "_A female_?" Reshiram interrupted. "_Yes actually, and one more thing, will there come a time when I'll actually get to meet Lucy?" _I asked; being that cute, Lucy might be pretty cool, wonder if she was on any social sites...

"_Once again, I can not answer your questions yet. But I am indeed female. As for Lucy, you will meet her soon enough_." Reshiram explained. "_Okay, see yeah around I guess_." I said as the dream was ending, soon it was nothing but black and Reshiram had vanished. "_Soon enough_" she said. "_Soon enough_..."


	6. Holy Freakin' Mew

Sunday was probably my least favorite day of the week. I don't really know why, it just seems boring to me. But I still had Druddigon around so I guess it wouldn't be so boring these days.

Nick was on the trampoline with Darumaka, who was probably just as hyper as he was, while Megan was in her room listening to her iPod with her Zorua on her bed. I was outside gliding around on Druddigon. I started doing training with him earlier today by having him use his attacks on dead trees that were in the woods nearby, and occasionally they'd fall down, one even would've crushed me had it not been for Druddigon swooping in, and pushing ourselves out of the way.

My parents still Machamp and Ninetales outside, but they would find their way in through the door whenever they could, why did Pokémon have to be so clingy? We treated them like pets really, and after a while we figured out what kind of food they liked and other stuff like that, of course I was the one that usually fed them.

I kept thinking about what Reshiram had been telling me. Like, what she had been telling me about how I'd be a great battler, although I'm pretty sure she meant Trainer. I didn't dare tell my family about this though; I don't think this was something they'd understand.

Also about how I was going to encounter legendary Pokémon. Would I have to fight them or something? I didn't really know. But if I did, I would need another Pokémon besides Druddigon, but what?

I decided to fly on Druddigon through the woods; there must've been some Grass-types there or something. Based on research I had done, most Grass-types live in the forest obviously; Water-types live in any source of water, although I didn't do much research on the other types yet.

"Okay Druddigon, land somewhere around here." I said. We landed in a spot where there used to be a tree, but had been chopped down so it was a perfect place to land, like a hole in the ground. Ever since the Pokémon came into our world, the woods had been pretty noisy with all of the creatures around.

But suddenly I felt a...presence, like someone or some...thing, was watching us, and then I heard something that sounded like a bear growling or something, and then what sounded like a dog howling. I turned, and even Druddigon looked like he had chills. "Let's get out of here..." I said. I was getting creeped out by something that I didn't know about, but I knew there was something in there, and it was _no_ ordinary Pokémon. Druddigon even didn't think twice about it after even rushing me to the point of grabbing my arm, and throwing me on his back, and then flying out of the trees.

When Druddigon and I were about to land in the yard, I saw Nick sitting on the trampoline with his head down. I looked all around, I couldn't see Darumaka anywhere. Druddigon landed next to the trampoline, "Nick? Where's Darumaka?" I asked.

Nick looked up at me with a worried face, "He...ran away...can you please find him? I saw him run into the woods." he said; he was actually taking this a lot better than I thought. I soon got worried too, with whatever that thing was in the woods was still out there and so was little Darumaka. "Yeah. Druddigon let's go!" I commanded. I got on him, and we were off.

After landing in the woods again, we began searching for what felt like hours. Darumaka was like most Darumaka, or so I've read; hyper, which was why he was Nick's partner. So we had to look everywhere, in the bushes, behind rocks, and even in the treetops. And just as we were about to look in the nearby fields, "Dar!" And so Druddigon and I flew down to the source of the noise until we came upon a strange site. There was not just Darumaka, but two?

They turned to me and said, "Dar! Dar!" I didn't know which one was which. "Okay...which one of you is Nick's?" I asked the pair. The one on the left came up to me and stood by me. "Okay, so you're Nick's that answers my first question, now..." I deduced, and then kneeled down to the other Darumaka, "Why are you here little guy?" I asked because I knew that Fire-types kept clear of the forests for a reason. "Dar! Dar!" the Darumaka simply said. And then it did something I didn't expect it to do; Darumaka soon started to glow. At first I thought it was going to evolve into Darmanitan, but instead it changed into...Druddigon?!

"What the hell!?" I yelled out of surprise. The Druddigon looked harmless like mine; it even looked like it was...giggling? "What are you-?" I started to say until it started glowing again, and this time I was even more surprised when it turned into...me?

It was like looking in a mirror. I lifted my arm up and down, the other me did the same. And then it laughed even harder, but it didn't sound anything like me. "Wait, I get it now, you're a Ditto aren't you?" I asked thinking I had figured it out. But then it looked like it was about to let out a cry, and what came out was, "Mew." And then it turned into the small pink Pokémon floating in front of me at eye level.

I was absolutely astounded by this, and when I looked over so were Darumaka and Druddigon. "Mew." Mew said again. I didn't know what to think, here I was standing in front of the most powerful Pokémon to ever exist, and I couldn't even speak. I finally said, "W-why are you here?"  
Mew then floated closer to me, and then reached its tiny hand and placed it on my forehead, "What are you d-?" I started but then my eyes widened and dilated (don't ask me how I just knew).

It was like one of those "vision-things" again, I was in the black space only this time, Reshiram didn't appear. Instead I saw Lucy again, only this time she was with her partner, Volt I think its name was. This time it looked like Lucy was sitting in a desk in a classroom. "_Okay so she's obviously at school._" I noted. She was doing a worksheet on what i think was probability; I could've figured that out easy; I happen to be really smart.

Then the girl she was sitting by seemed to be staring off into space, "_What's wrong_?" Lucy asked. She glanced over at Lucy, shrugged, and didn't say a thing. Volt gave Lucy a weird glance and instead of saying "Pika" or something like that, it said, "_And I thought you were weird_."

I was speechless, could Volt seriously talk? Maybe since Lucy was the one who made the wish, her Pokémon was special in some way.

Soon after, she and the rest of the students left. She looked over and saw a girl with a Minccino and when it looked like she was going to talk to a different pair of girls, this creepy looking geek crept out from the other side of a nearby wall and walked right behind her; staring at the back of Lucy's head. I could tell, this guy was not cool, "_Hi Lucy._" he said in possibly _the_ sleaziest tone I have ever heard.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, "_Go away_ _creep, I'm not in the mood to deal with a pervert like you._" Lucy said in an irritated voice, okay now I knew this guy was trouble.

Volt looked at the creep with an angry look and asked, "_Hey Lucy do you want to see me use my Thunderbolt attack? Or I could show you my Volt Tackle_!" She looked at Volt and said, "_You can use Volt Tackle? Cool! But for now just use Thunderbolt_." Okay, a Pikachu talking? That was something to get used to.

Volt leaped off her shoulder and sent a bolt of electricity down on to the guy, which showed that freak. Lucy and Volt walked away and Volt sniggered, "_Is he ok_?" he asked. "_Yeah, you can't get rid of people like him so easily_." Lucy said Jake slowly got up and yelled, "_Your little rat may have electrocuted me, but one day you will grow to adore me Lucy_!"

Volt looked at Lucy and said, "_Wow, and people from this world are calling Pokémon weird creatures, you humans are way worse_!"

And so the vision ended. I was still in the black void, and with a pink flashing light, Mew appeared, "_What did you show me that for_?" I asked. "_I'm Lucy's guardian_." Mew said, I assumed it was a female, even though most legendries were supposed to be genderless. "O_kay, I'm used to you talking...but what does guardian mean? She already has Volt._" I said. "_There's a difference. I can't explain it now, but a certain amount of people will get one, you for instance._" Mew explained. "_Then who's my guardian_?" I asked. "_Well I don't know!_" Mew said in a sassy tone.

"_But you're a legendary Pokémon! You're supposed to know everything...don't you?" _I asked. "_I don't know who your guardian is now, but he or she will reveal him- or herself to you in time._" Mew said. "_Wait, then whose guardian are you?_" I asked. "_You know it's funny, I at first thought it was you!_" Mew laughed. "_Then if it's not me, then who is it?_" I questioned. "_Isn't it obvious?_" She asked. I then hit me, "_Lucy._" I said. "_Yep, I must've gotten lost._" Mew said.

"_Well uh, are we done here? I don't really know-_" I started saying, but then there was a bright light and I was standing in the woods again. Mew was sitting on a fallen tree a few feet away, "Mew." it said. It then flew off, past then trees, then through the clouds, and then it was gone.

* * *

I soon realized that we had been gone longer than I thought, mostly because it was sunset by the time we got back. Darumaka flew on Druddigon's head, and returned to Nick. I told Mom and Dad that we had gotten lost after taking a few hours to find Darumaka, and it took us a while to get around.

After eating, and all that other stuff, I went to bed.  
While I was asleep, I didn't have a "Reshiram dream", but instead I heard Mew's voice say, "_Do me a favor, and kick that guys butt for me whenever you get the chance."_

* * *

**OKAY, I DON'T REALLY DO THIS OFTEN...BUT I REALLY SHOULD.**

**Anyway, if anyone was wondering, yes that was Kit, Lucy's Mew/Guardian. **

**Next chapter will bring some new characters. Please review, I only have like seven so please, reviews are everything!**


	7. Old Enemies, New Friends

Like I said earlier, I would only be riding Druddigon to school in case I was late, other times I'd be on the bus, mainly because it got me a chance to listen to my iPod, while Druddigon on the other hand would ride either on top of the bus, or flying behind it.

While I was getting my English book out of my locker, "Move out of the way!" a snide voice said. "_Let me guess._" I thought, I turned and saw just who I thought it was, Seth. (I guess I can't put him off any longer, although I wish I could...)

Seth was a chestnut-haired teen, only Seth liked his spiked like he was on drugs or something, which most people thought he was. He also had these cold ice-blue eyes that he liked to use to intimidate people.

Seth was just about the biggest jerk, bully, all of the most offensive things you could think of kind of guy. He loved picking on just about anyone. You know that one kid you have in your high school classroom that's loud, disrespectful, and the most obnoxious? Well, Seth's all the above and ten times worse and so was his bratty sister Heather.

She looked like her brother, only she liked her black hair colored with highlights that I'm pretty sure was against the rules. So anyway, they were both bad news, in fact, they were often called the Bullies of Harrison High.

I don't know why, but they seemed to hate me and my friends the most. Seth would usually throw Jackson and Ian in trash cans when he was with his "friends"; Blake and Josh. He would also have fights with Danny and Chris once in a while, and would also unnecessarily flirt with Marie and Helen because he was under the impression that every girl loved him.

Anyway, while he was getting closer to my locker, he saw me and grinned evilly. He walked over, "Sup loser?"  
"I don't have time to talk to you." I said trying to ignore him. I could see that by his side, was a Houndour. "I will admit; I like the one you got there." I complemented. "Yeah, I know. But yours looks like it'll bite someone's head off." Seth said; Druddigon growled. "Careful Seth, this guy can slice a tree." I warned. "Whatever." he said walking away, I guess this was one of his good days. "Forget about him Druddigon, he and his sister are jerks, but they're surprisingly not worth it."

* * *

Later, when I walked into Mrs. Laurel's class, I saw there were two new students, about my age, sitting in the back.

One was a black-haired guy like Danny, and was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans. While in the back, the girl was wearing a pink jacket and jeans so they both looked oddly the same.

I then realized that the new guy was sitting right next to my desk, so I sat down and was surprised to see that he didn't have a partner. "Hey." I greeted. He turned to me, "Hello. My name's Darius." he said in an almost small voice. "Tyler." I said, "So...I take it you're new here?" I asked. "Yeah me and my...sister..." Darius said darkly when he said sister. "Why did you-" I started asking until Darius interrupted me. "We don't really get along that well, I don't think you would understand." he said grimly. "Okay..." I said.

After English, everyone was leaving. I stuck back with Darius's sister so that I could try and see why they didn't like each other. "Hey." I said as we were walking. "Hello." she said, "And you are?" she asked. "Tyler, you?" I answered with a question. "Phoebe." she said. "Okay, so, what is it with you and your brother?" I asked. "Which one?" she asked. "Uh, Darius? What, do you have more than one brother?" I asked. "Yes, I have two brothers, one's Darius and the other one's Gabriel." she explained. "Okay." I said. And before I realized I forgot the conversation, she vanished, and what was weird, was that it almost seemed like she really did disappear.

* * *

After the rest of the day, I was on the bus with Druddigon flying right behind, and Darumaka and Zorua decided to hitch a ride on his back and by the look of it, they were having the time of their lives.

When we got home, I got my homework done, fed the Pokémon, and was texting Chris, Marie, and Danny.

"_You guys see the new kids?_" I texted.

"_Yeah, they seem...idk..._" Marie replied.

"_Yeah, they're weird_" Chris said.

"_They're a real piece of work_" Danny commented.

"_I think we should let them hang with us_" I suggested.

"_Why?_" Danny and Chris asked.

"_I agree with Tyler_" Marie said, she was probably texting Chris and Danny like I was.

"_Well, you know, just to show them around? Besides, they probably don't have very many friends yet_" I said sending the message to Chris and Danny.

"_Glad you saw it my way_" I said to Marie.

I then put my phone away, and then rode around on Druddigon for a few hours, after that, I went to get my things around for school tomorrow, brushed my teeth, and then went to bed ready for another weird dream.

* * *

There was something really different about this one. I was still in the black void, but instead of Reshiram or Mew, it was...I didn't know then. I could tell there were two of them, but they were moving so fast that I couldn't see there forms well. They were both blue and pink, but that's all I could see, and then the dream ended. What did this mean?

* * *

**Okay, so this was a shorter chapter than I wanted, but you know. **

**And we'll meet Gabriel in the next chapter, and they all play a HUGE role in the story. **

**So go and review, the more reviews, the faster the update!**


	8. Seth Torches the Gym

After a week of Thanksgiving break, I was back at school again. My friends and I had started hanging out with Darius and Phoebe, Marie, Helen and I were trying to get on their good side, however Danny, Ian, and Chris weren't really trying, although I think Ian had a crush on Phoebe, he lit up every time she came around.

Darius was sort of serious when it came to his personality, but in a few ways, I was to, so I could relate to that.  
Phoebe was less serious and a little gentler, so she was really nice.  
Although for Gabriel, I hadn't met him yet.

We were still curious about who there partners were, but they always either tried to change the subject, or they would stay quiet about it, and walk away. If they didn't want to talk about it, they didn't have to, Marie kept asking, but the others and I were okay with it, maybe they both had Magikarp? I guess that would be embarrassing.

So while I was in Biology, I saw someone sitting alone in the desk behind me who I knew had to be Gabriel since I had never seen him before.  
He wore a black shirt, black vest over top of it, jeans and some grey sneakers. His hair was also black like Darius. I sat down, and turned my seat around to face him, "Hey, I'm Tyler. I take it you're Gabriel?" I asked. He looked up at me, "Hello, and yes, I am Gabriel. You already know my brother Darius and my sister Phoebe I take it?" He acknowledged; he talked in an old sort of accent or tone, like Darius and Phoebe, and his seemed, I didn't really know, dry?

"So…where's your partner?" I asked. He remained quiet for a few minutes until, "He's a little too big for the school." He said. "So, like…Onix? Or something like that?" I asked. "Bigger." Gabriel replied. "Snorlax?" I asked. "You know what? You don't want to know. Trust me." He warned.

In lunch I was sitting by my friends. Darius, Gabriel, and Phoebe were now sitting beside us. We kept chatting about stuff like homework and other things school related, but Marie was trying hard not to ask about the new kids' personal lives.

After lunch we made our way to our other classes, and soon after, school was over. I told my mom that I was going to hang out in the gym with Chris, Ian, and Danny. Danny said Marie might come and so would Helen because she had her gymnastics practice at five.

I was going to see if we could practice our Pokémon's moves or something. But when we got through the doors, "Well look who it is." A snide voice said. I looked in the stands and saw Seth and Heather looking down at us. So was Seth's Houndour, and it looked like Heather had a Vullaby. "We don't have time for ignorance like you two." A voice said. I looked behind and saw that Darius, Phoebe, and Gabriel had decided to come with.

"Who's this guy?" Heather asked looking down at Darius. "I am Darius, these are my siblings, and I believe you will be leaving." He said darkly. "Hey! After hours, this is our turf." Seth said. "So you have to leave." Heather said. "This gym isn't yours it's the schools." Phoebe said. "So get lost." Gabriel warned. They were starting to sound pretty defensive, we had only known them for like a day, but if this kept up, it would get ugly. Out of the corner of my eye, Marie and Helen walked in.

But all of a sudden, Houndour shot flames out of its mouth at us. We scattered in time, but we just barely missed it. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelled. "We have to teach you a lesson." Seth grinned. "You're lucky the school equipment didn't catch fire!" Ian said. "Who cares?" Heather said. "Uh, the whole school? You just don't care because you two are too stupid to know that!" Chris yelled. But Seth just told Houndour to keep trying to fry us. But then something inside me clicked.

"Druddigon, stop them." I said. Druddigon soared into the air, and used Slash. "Keep hitting the freaky dragon!" Seth commanded, but Druddigon kept dodging the attacks. "Okay Druddigon, use Dragon Claw!" I said. Druddigon did as I said, and it even caused a small explosion, and I really hoped it didn't do any damage to the school.

When the smoke cleared, Houndour was down, and thankfully, there was only a small crack. But when I looked towards the entrance, the principal, Mr. Patterson, was standing in the doorway and he didn't look pleased. He was a nice guy, and he didn't look mad, more like, disappointed. "Come with me you two."

While we were in his office he asked if we could keep our Pokémon outside the office. Seth told a huge lie of a story, while I told Mr. Patterson the truth about how Seth tried to set the school on fire. After saying the last part, Seth tried throwing a few punches at me and told the principal that it was a lie, but in the end, Mr. Patterson had Seth put on a two-week suspension. But for some reason, after Seth left, Mr. Patterson held me back to talk for a minute.

He wanted to thank me for keeping the school safe. And after I left the office, I flew home on Druddigon and just to be a little daring, I jumped off and landed on the trampoline when we were just above the net. Soon after feeding the Pokémon, I got a text from Danny telling me to turn on the news now. I did what he said, and saw something that intrigued me.

"_That's right folks, since Pokémon are now real, a group of civilians have opened up what they're calling, the Regional Pokémon Tournament!" _Tucker Walsh, the local news reporter said. He was standing right outside what looked like a stadium in some town, _"The Tournament has been set up all over the globe in your town's local stadium. You must be ten years or older to enter." _He explained.

I was stunned. I looked over and saw that Druddigon and the rest of the family's Pokémon were watching out the window, but Druddigon looked at me. "You think we should?" I asked. Druddigon nodded. "Okay, well, we'll enter tomorrow." I said. Soon after, it was time to go to bed. I wondered what I was gonna dream about this time.

I was soon seeing the blue and pink forms that were moving a little slower, only there was another form this time, I couldn't see it that well, but I knew there was something else there because it looked at me with red eyes. _"What are you guys?"_ I asked them, but the blue and pink shapes seemed to start ramming into each other, but the new shape was trying to stop them.

But then the blue and pink…things started glowing brighter until they started taking the shape of some sort of animals or in this case Pokémon. When the lights died down, the blue and pink forms had become, the two legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. And since they were radiating power and light, the middle form had shown it was really the Ghost dragon, Giratina.

They all turned to face me, and then disappeared.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, yeah the next chapter will start the first legendary arc.  
If any of you want to point anything out, please PM me.**

**And this time, let's kick up the reviews to fifteen, then the next chapter will come faster! **


	9. More Mysteries

What was it about these dreams I kept having? Was I some sort of psychic or something? And what was it about them that they were trying to tell me? _"Let's see, they have Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina…but, what else?"_ I thought. I thought about this all the way to school, and even in the moments when I wasn't working in class.

After lunch, we went to hang out in the courtyard when we were approached by Heather, "You p****! How could you get my brother suspended?! This is your fault!" she screamed; her Vullaby was at her side trying to fly, flapping its wings constantly. Helen stood up, "It isn't his fault; your brother almost burned the school down!" "Shut the hell up you dumb b****! Bird…thing, scratch there eyes out or something!" Heather demanded. "You do know that bird-thing is called a Vullaby, right?" I said. "How did you know that?" Marie asked. "I looked this stuff up…" I said.

This was one thing that I didn't tell my friends. I mean, wouldn't it be weird if a fifteen year-old liked something like Pokémon? I didn't tell, Marie, or Chris, or Ian, and especially not Helen, she would never be interested in me, ever.

"I don't care what it's called, just do something that'll teach these losers a lesson they won't forget!" Heather screamed in frustration. Vullaby charged at us, and actually got itself on the roof, and tried to land and Helen's head and well, tried to scratch her head.

I turned to Chris, "Chris, I want you to tell Spark to use an Electric attack!" I said because I knew if I said it, he/she (I didn't know what gender it was yet) wouldn't listen. "What?" he said. "Ugh, just tell Spark to do it now!" I demanded. "Okay, Spark, do what he said!" Chris said. Jolteon acknowledged, started to spark, and sent a long volt of electricity straight at Vullaby…and unfortunately Helen in the process.

"OWWWW!" she screamed in pain, her hair was all fizzy like Frankenstein's wife. "What the hell?! You totally fried my bird!" Heather screamed, "But at least your friend got her hair ruined!" Heather laughed. And then she took out what looked like some old camera that printed the picture like two seconds after it was taken, why did they stop making those? Anyway, she pointed it at Helen, took a picture while Vullaby was still on her head. Heather giggled menacingly, "This is going straight to the yearbook." She grinned. And then she started running away. "Uh, no it's not!" I yelled. Jolteon glared again, started to spark, and then, "ZAAAAP!" Heather was knocked facing down, and twitching, in fact I didn't think she could move, which was perfect.

I walked over, took the camera, which was pretty beat up, and said, "This, right here, is what happens when you mess with us." I growled. I turned to Druddigon, "Will you do the honors?" I asked. Druddigon nodded. I threw the camera into the air, and when it was high enough, "Pull!" I yelled, and then Druddigon flew up, and use Fire Punch on it, and when it fell back down, it was a pile of…well, burnt, beat up camera.

Heather was still faced down, "What's wrong with her? Is she dead?" Ian asked. "No, just paralyzed, but I think it's temporary." I said. Pretty soon we heard the bell ringing, and we left, leaving Heather there on the ground, she needed to be taught a lesson.

I was in Study Hall sitting next to Darius. I was busy finishing up some Geometry, while Darius was reading a book about what looked like time and space. He looked like something was bothering him, "Why can't this class go faster?" he growled. "Yeah, it does seem to go on for a while, doesn't it?" I said. "You almost done with your Geometry paper?" he asked. "Just about…there, now I'm done. Why?" I asked. "Just…curious…" he said mysteriously. And this part got me really suspicious.

He looked both sides like he was about to cross a street, and then went back to center. He closed his eyes, and clenched them, like he was thinking really hard, and then there was a quick, but bright flash of blue light, like someone turned on a flashlight, and then turned it off in a split second.

What was even stranger was that a minute later the bell rang. But that was impossible, we had only been in class for about ten or fifteen minutes, and now for some reason, when I looked at the clock, it went from 12:58, to 2:40, meaning we got out of school ridiculously early.

Everyone else walked out, thinking that it was an early release day. After I flew home on my Dragon-type Pokémon, I looked up where the nearest stadium that was hosting the Regional Pokémon Tournament which was about twenty-five miles from here in Whesterville. So I went back outside, got on Druddigon, and soared for about ten minutes before landing on the roof of the stadium. "Okay…let's try that again…" I said sheepishly.  
After re-landing in front of the sliding door entrance, we went inside.

Inside the building, there had to be at least a hundred people with there partners in a line for registration. The line went faster than you would think, and after I registered me and Druddigon, they said the first match would be in about a week. I was a little disappointed at first, but oh well, it gave me time to train and prepare.

I soon left after that, and it was around eleven when I got back. I got my stuff around, showered, and then went into another dream-filled sleep.

This dream was a little different than others, instead of being in the black void, I was…at school? This was definitely odd, but still what was it in this dream I had to see? But then, I did see it. I saw me by my friends at the park, but Darius was facing Phoebe who was looking really mad at her brother, while Darius seemed…tired? _"You should not have done it Darius; they may now already know who we are."_ Phoebe said all ancient like or whatever. _"I didn't mean it; I just showed off this one time, what difference does it make?"_ Darius said innocently. Then Gabriel appeared out of a large black form of smoke or something, like the Dementors do in the Harry Potter movies although I'm pretty sure it was just the dream doing that, _"Brother,"_ he said facing Darius, _"Sister,"_ he said facing Phoebe, _"Neither of you should fight, you know very much as I do that bad things will happen if you proceed with this."_ Gabriel warned. _"I know what will happen!"_ Phoebe screamed, and what was creepy was that her voice sounded like it was hers, and…someone else's. And then before anything else went on, darkness had consumed the background once more.

* * *

**I like the ending to this chapter.**

**So anyway, the first legendary arc begins next chapter!  
I'm so excited for it, but, can you guess who it is? **


	10. One Down Who Knows How Many More To Go

In English, I heard the announcements say that since Heather had been lounging around the school after hours, the principal thought she was trying to brake in, and steal something. It sort of figures since her family were criminals.

I was sitting by Darius who looked absolutely bored which I could relate to as we were reading _Romeo & Juliet_. "I hate this story." Darius said. "Yeah me to, I wish we could just skip the rest of the day, you know?" I said. "Yeah…" Darius said. He then did that thing again from yesterday, he closed his eyes, thought hard about something, and then there was lightning-fast blue light. And the strangest thing was, I was soon sitting in my desk in History, and then just as I realized where I was, the bell rang.

I had no idea how I got there so fast. What was weird was that I remembered all of the stuff our teachers taught us today, but it was like this day had gone…fast-forward.

So I decided to just go with it while I was walking outside since Helen, Chris, Ian and I were going to hang out at the park for a while. But the whole time we were walking there, Phoebe and Gabriel kept glaring at Darius like he just killed there pet or something. "You did it again, didn't you?" Phoebe said. "Did what?" Helen asked. I saw that her hair had gone back to normal. "Nothing, our brother is just an idiot…" Gabriel said. "No, we want to know, if we'll ever become better friends, we need to know what he did wrong." Marie said; she was always passionate like that. "You'd think that we're crazy." Darius said. "We could always show them you know…" Gabriel said. "That's totally out of the question!" Phoebe snapped. "Well they'll have to know sooner or later!" Darius argued.

"Guys, can we please not talk about, whatever it is?" I asked. "No, no, he needs to realize what he did!" Phoebe said, I could tell she was getting really mad. "Hey don't blame me! Tyler's the one who wanted to, and I quote, _"skip the rest of the day"_ as I remember!" Darius said. "Please don't bring me into this…" I said; I hated getting involved in an argument. "Tyler, trust me, this does not concern you in anyway." Phoebe said in a sudden soft expression, but then she turned to back Darius and her expression hardened again, "You know we're still mad at you." She growled. "You're talking about a huge secret when a group of people are walking with you, not exactly the best idea." Chris said. "Well then maybe you shouldn't hang out with you." Gabriel said. "That's not it at all! We have no other friends besides them!" Phoebe snapped. "Do you not think we know that?" Darius replied. "Don't get smart with her; this is all your fault!" Gabriel snapped like his sister. "Well at least I'm not the Goth kid, you look ridiculous." Darius simply said. Gabriel then tackled Darius and pinned him to the ground.

"Gabriel, get off him!" Phoebe demanded. Ian went to get Gabe off of Darius, but then the weirdest thing happened. He got Gabe up again, but then Gabe turned to Ian, and then his form became pitch black like he turned into a shadow. Gabe turned into this dark figure, grabbed Ian by the shirt, and then rammed him into a tree, "Don't even think about…" he threatened. "What the hell?!" Helen screamed. Ian then started glowing black like Gabe did, only instead of turning into a shadow; he looked like he was turning into an old man. We were all watching the scene in horror, "What's going on?!" I turned to Phoebe. She looked petrified or something, "Why? Why now?" she said. "Phoebe what's going on with your brother?! I think Ian's dying!" Chris said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but, Darius, you know what we have to do!" Phoebe told her other brother. Phoebe then stood still, put her hands together and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing pink, and she placed her hands (which were also glowing pink) outward towards Gabriel, and then Gabriel started to glow pink while he was strangling Ian, and then he just, disappeared.

"Where did he-" I started saying until Gabriel re-appeared in what looked like a giant pink cube; Ian fell from where he was hung by, and then turned back into regular Ian. "You really had to go and almost kill him?!" Phoebe growled. "Okay so he's some sort of shadow dude, and you can glow…what can your brother do?" Chris asked. "I think you know." Darius said looking at me. It took a lot of think which didn't help because Gabriel was pounding on Phoebe's cube which looked like it took a lot of concentration. But then it hit me, "You can control time." I said finally figuring it out.

"Yeah, that's about right." Darius said. "Wait, what?" Helen asked. "Sis, I think it is time we told them." Darius said. Phoebe sighed, "Our covers been blown anyway." The cube had dissolved, and Gabriel fell to the ground, "Ouch." He got up, "And we could've done this without the conflict." He said sarcastically. "Look, this is gonna be a little hard to explain so can we sit down somewhere?" Darius suggested. "Sure." I said.

We gathered under the large oak tree at the center of the park. The siblings made sure we were alone, which we were. "Okay, now tat we're alone, what is it with you three?" Helen asked. "Alright, this is going to be kind of hard to explain." Phoebe said. "I'm telling you they're gonna think we're freaks or something." Gabe said. "Just tell us already!" Ian demanded. "Okay, the truth is, we kinda sorta have superpowers…" Darius said. "We sort of noticed that." I said. "Well, the reason for that is…we're not exactly, how do I put this, human…" Phoebe said. "What do you mean?" Helen asked. "Well, we're…um…kind of half human and half…Pokémon." Phoebe said. We all looked at them like they were crazy, which at first, I thought they were, "I told you they wouldn't believe us." Gabe said.

He then walked away a few feet, turned to face us again, closed his eyes, and then all of a sudden, his shadow seemed to "peel of the ground" and then it started to swirl around him until he was consumed in a black mass, and then in the next second, Gabe was gone and in his place was a giant Pokémon, "GIRATINA?!" I said in surprise, "Who?" Helen asked. "He's sort of the god of the dead." Phoebe said. "What are you guys talking about?! What happened to Gabe?!" Ian asked. "Nothing, he just turned into his true form." Darius explained, "Me and Phoebe can do the same thing." He continued. They did the same thing Gabe did to change into Giratina, only their shadows didn't peel off the ground, they glowed blue and pink respectively, and they were consumed by, how do I put this, miniature blue and pink tornados and they transformed into Dialga, the Pokémon of time, and Palkia, the Pokémon of space.

They then turned back into regular humans which was the same process they did before. "There's a reason we can do this, see, before this we were ordinary humans like yourselves, but, how do we explain without freaking you guys out?" Phoebe asked. "Go on, this is getting interesting." I said. "Well, one day, we all sort of…died." Gabe said. "That's impossible; you're standing right in front of us aren't you?" Ian said. "Um, yeah that's where the whole, "half-human-half-Pokémon" thing comes in." Darius said. "We were driving with our parent's one day when I noticed our mother was texting while she was driving, and well, I guess she didn't see that semi in time." Phoebe said. "Well if you're here, then where's your parents?" Helen asked. "There still dead, we were the ones chosen to come back. And when we did, our spirits were sort of, fused with the Pokémon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina." Phoebe explained, "We each took our own individual Pokémon, Darius took Dialga, Gabe took Giratina, and I took Palkia." Phoebe continued. "Okay, I think were up to speed with this." I said. "Look, the thing is, no one is to find out about this, agreed?" Gabe said. "Yeah." "Agreed." "Okay." We said. If this was going to be one of possibly many encounters I would have with legendary Pokémon, I didn't expect anything like this; I wondered how many more I'd have, but I guess only time will tell.


	11. The Letter

"_Druddigon, use Flamethrower!_"

"_Gabite, Hammer Arm!_"

Druddigon's attack hit first, and dodged the Hammer Arm and surprisingly it did quite a bit of damage on the opposing Dragon-type.

"_Alright, Druddigon, use-huh?_"

I was going to have Druddigon use Dragon Claw, but something else happened.

Instead of what looked like Dragon Claw, which whenever he used it, it always looked like his claws turned grey, his claws for some reason, turned…blue?

Anyway, it hit Gabite and it looked like it did some pretty good damage, so much in fact that Gabite struggled to stand, but fell to the ground.

It looked like we had one, but soon I felt a cold chill in the air. I turned and saw a dark, bird shaped form rush towards me at high speed as if it were about to attack, and just as it was about to claw me, it made a loud screeching cry, and I woke up.

* * *

Seth was back in school unfortunately, which meant he'd probably try to kill me the first chance he got.

Marie and the others, who weren't there that day in the park, found out about Darius, Phoebe, and Gabe the next day after we did.

We had to make them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone, obviously. Marie was freaked out and at the same time fascinated by this.

Danny and Jackson were quiet about this for some reason. We found this to be strange because you would think being friends with immortal gods would make you a bit…envious? I think that's how one would describe it.

All day while we were in class, I kept thinking about the dream I had the night before. There were so many things I didn't understand, for instance, what was with Druddigon's blue claws? And the bird-like Pokémon?

All of these things were so confusing that I found Helen waving her hand in front of my face trying to bring me back to reality, "Hello? Earth to Tyler?" she said. I snapped out of it, and went back to work on a Biology worksheet dealing with the anatomy of a cell.

Honestly, I thought this kind of stuff was easy but it came as trouble to others like Ian ad Jackson. In fact I was hoping to go into a career with animals someday. I glanced over at Helen who was concentrating hard on her work as much as I was, and by the looks of it, she was about finished.

This, I wasn't surprised at. I had known how smart Helen was, her IQ was equal to mine actually. But Biology wasn't really her main interest, I mean sure she was good at most of the classes I had with her, but she was really into History, Greek History to be more precise.

Her dad, George Amare, was the town's famous historian and the reason Helen was interested in History in the first place. She could memorize important dates and even smaller, lesser known ones which I found to be absolutely amazing.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would, and after the last bell rang, we were released and I walked outside with Druddigon ready to fly when, "Hi Tyler."

I turned to see Helen, "Hi." I said sheepishly as I (unfortunately) often would around her. She giggled and said, "Um, do you think maybe, you could give me a lift back to my place? I missed the bus."

I actually wasn't sure about this. I didn't know how much Druddigon could carry, I mean my book bag and me must've been heavy enough on him. But naturally I said, "Yeah, I'd love you-to. I'd love _to_." I just really hoped she didn't hear that.

"Great! Just don't go too high." She said.

I remember in gym class she had to sit out while we were doing that one exercise where we had to climb a tall rope because she was too afraid to go up higher than nine feet.

She got on in front of me but Druddigon for some odd reason looked unsure about it, but I got on behind her, and Druddigon began to soar through the air.

* * *

A few screams later, we arrived at Helen's place. Her hair looked almost as bad as when Spark electrocuted her the other day.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said a little more out-there than she normally is.

"Alright, well, see ya tomorrow!" I said as me and Druddigon took off and made our way back home.

* * *

When we got back, I went inside and was about to go play on my DS when, "You've got mail." Megan's voice called like a ninties computer would say if you know what I mean. I went back into the kitchen and there, lying on the table was a plain white envelope with a Pokéball stamp on it.

I flipped it over, and saw that it was address to me from the Pokémon Competition. I had long been anticipating this and hoped it said something about my first match.

I ripped it to shreds frantically while Megan sarcastically said, "You know that's bad for the trees right?"

"Yeah, but this is important!" I said.

I saw that the envelope held a letter on a white sheet of paper while the borders of the letter were decorated with Pokémon like Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Pikachu (obviously), and a whole bunch of others, there were even a variety of Pokéballs so it looked pretty cool and official at the same time.

"_Dear Mr. Hai,_"I read,"_We send this letter to inform you that your first official Pokémon match will take place in Whesterville Stadium against a trainer of your particular rank_. _The match will take place at four thirty on December 1__st__, 2011_." I read the main part of the letter, but December 1st wasn't any regular date, it was tomorrow.

"I can't believe it! Finally my first match!" I said excitedly.

"You're actually gonna fight something with that something?" Megan asked pointing outside to Druddigon who was flying around my dad's Machamp.

"That's exactly what it is." I said grinning.

So I told my parents, Marie, Chris, and the others, (except Helen because I didn't have her phone number) about the battle.

Mom and Dad weren't exactly enthusiastic about it, my grandparents thought it would be great, Megan didn't want to come, and Nick was so excited about it, it was about ten minutes before he stopped hopping up and down.

Marie and the others thought it was awesome and that Marie would tell Helen because for some reason, she wouldn't give me Helen's number (although I won't lie, I asked like a million times).

So anyway, they were all going to come and watch, which made me feel better, and at this point, everything in my life was terrific.

* * *

Later while I was sleeping, I noticed that I was again, not alone. Reshiram was standing there basking in her glory while three new forms joined us.

There was a bright blue light, and Dialga had appeared roaring after I saw it was him.

After a pink flash similar to Dialga, Palkia had appeared and cried out like Dialga.

Then out of the shadows came who I expected was Giratina who just stared, not roaring like the others.

I was a bit skeptical but, "_Darius_? _Phoebe_? _Gabe_? _Is that you guys_?" I asked.

"_Yeah it's us_." Darius said.

"_What are you guys doing here_?" I asked.

"_You see Tyler_, _when you met us you began having dreams about didn't you_?" Phoebe asked.

"_Yeah_." I said.

"_Well we believe that whenever you have these 'encounters' with legendary Pokémon like us_, _we appear in this space here."_ Reshiram said after being quiet for a while.

"_Oh_." I said.

"_Oh_, _and another thing we wanted to run by you Tyler_. _Some of the legendary Pokémon you encounter won't have hosts like we do_, _so they can't take human form_." Phoebe said.

"_Alright_, _that makes since_." I muttered.

"_But congratulations on the next match Tyler_!" Reshiram said.

"_Thanks_, _but_…_something doesn't add up_." I said.

"_And what would that be_?" Reshiram asked.

"_Well_, _if you can talk, then do you have a host_?" I replied with a question.

Reshiram was quiet for a few minutes until, "_Yes_, _but for right now, I'd rather leave that out_…_my host is_…_elsewhere_…"

* * *

**NICE TO ADD A BIT OF MYSTERY AT THE END ISN'T IT? HUH? NICE TOUCH RIGHT?**

**OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST, I HOPE THAT THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE LET'S FACE IT, IT WAS HORRIBLE.**

**ANYWAY, PLEEASE REVIEW!**

**AND GET READING FOR MORE CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY. THAT'S RIGHT, 649 IS BACK!**


	12. Bonus Chapter: Character Files

**Name**: Tyler Hai  
**Nicknames:** Ty  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthday:** August 21st (Leo)  
**Blood type:** AB-  
**Height:** 5' 08"  
**Hair:** Dark brown, tousled, short  
**Eyes:** Orange, shy, warm, serious  
**Social Status: **Single. He has a crush on Helen Amare. He also seems to have become smitten with Lucy Rouge, who seems to be the reason that Pokémon now roam the Earth. He has had no previous relationships.  
**Current Info: **Tyler is the main character in _649 Ways to be A Hero_. He is described as an intelligent, quiet boy with a newfound love of battling. After witnessing the wish made by Lucy, Tyler has begun to have visions brought on by a mysterious Reshiram almost nightly, though no one else but him, Reshiram, and a certain trio of gods currently knows this.

**Team: (5)**

**Name: **Druddigon**  
Species: **Druddigon (Cave Pokémon)**  
Gender****:** Male**  
Level: **35  
**Type: **Dragon  
**Attacks: **Thunder Punch, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Dragon Tail, and Hyper Beam (Also a mysterious move that Druddigon picked up along the way).

**Name:** Chimchar**  
Species: **Chimchar (Chimp Pokémon) **  
Gender:** Male**  
Level: **20**  
Type:** Fire**  
Attacks:** Ember, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower

**Name: **Elekid**  
Species: **Elekid (Electric Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type: **Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Spheal**  
Species: **Spheal (Clap Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type: **Ice/Water**  
Attacks: **Unknown

**Name: **Eevee**  
Species: **Eevee (Evolution Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Normal**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Helen Amare  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **15  
**Birthday: **September 6th (Virgo)  
**Blood type:** O+  
**Height:** 5' 6"  
**Hair:** Long, golden blond, straight  
**Eyes:** Red, round, friendly, calm  
**Social Status:** Single.  
**Current Info: **Helen is a main character in _649 Ways to be A Hero_ and is Tyler's main love interest. Not much is known about her other than she became friends with Tyler at age 13. Her father is the town's famous historian and archaeologist, which is how she became fascinated by History, although she favors Greek history above all.  
She is a best friend of Tyler Hai and Marie Stees.

**Team: (4)**

**Name:** Leda  
**Species:** Swanna (White Bird Pokémon)  
**Gender: **Female**  
Type: **Water/Flying  
**Level:** 25  
**Attacks: **Unknown

**Name:** Shinx**  
Species:** Shinx (Flash Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level: **20**  
Type:** Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Mudkip**  
Species: **Mudkip (Mud Fish Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks: **Unknown

**Name:** Growlithe**  
Species: **Growlithe (Puppy Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Fire**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Christopher Marley**  
Nicknames:** Chris**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday:** November 2 (Scorpio) **  
Blood Type:** B-**  
Height: **5' 08"**  
Hair:** Short, sandy blonde**  
Eyes: **Blue**  
Social Status:** Unknown (As Tyler says, "It's hard to keep track.")**  
Current Info:** Chris is Tyler's best friend and main character in _649 Ways to be a Hero_. He is described as being a ladies man as he has cant stay out of a relationship for very long (Tyler often wishes he had this ability). He is also a very talented bass player.

**Team: (5) **

**Name:** Spark**  
Species:** Jolteon (Lightning Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Type: **Electric**  
Level:** 25**  
Attacks:** Unknown (Used an Electric attack once that paralyzed Heather, defeated her Vullaby, and accidently gave Helen a bad hair day; possibly Thunder Bolt.)

**Name:** Cyndaquil**  
Species: **Cyndaquil (Fire Mouse Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Fire**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Spearow**  
Species: **Spearow (Tiny Bird Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Normal/Flying**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Swinub**  
Species: **Swinub (Pig Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Ice/Ground**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Buizel**  
Species: **Buizel (Sea Weasel Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Marie Stees**  
Nicknames:** None**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday:** April 14 (Aries) **  
Blood Type:** A+**  
Height:** 5' 07"**  
Hair: **Red (not orange), long and in a ponytail  
**Eyes:** Amber, curious, seems to scan everything in sight**  
Social Status:** In a relationship with Danny Jacob**  
Current Info:** Marie is a friend of Tyler's, best friend to Helen, and main character in _649 Ways to be A Hero_. She is described as being very friendly and extremely artistic. Not much else is known about her so far.

**Team: (5)**

**Name: **Smeargle**  
Species:** Smeargle (Painter Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Type:** Normal**  
Level:** 20**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Seel**  
Species: **Seel (Sea Lion Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Female**  
Level: **20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Pikachu**  
Species: **Pikachu(Mouse Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Tepig**  
Species:** Tepig (Fire Pig Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Fire**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Pidgey**  
Species:** Pidgey (Tiny Bird Pokémon) **  
Gender: **Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Normal/Flying**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Danny Jacob**  
Nicknames: **None**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age: **16**  
Birthday:** June 28 (Cancer) **  
Blood Type:** A-**  
Height: **6'04"**  
Hair:** Jet Black; bangs (As Tyler says, "_like that of a thunderhead_") **  
Eyes: **Sea green**  
Social Status:** In a relationship with Marie Stees **  
Current Info:** Danny is the oldest of Tyler's friends in _649 Ways to be A Hero_. He is very tall, and is said to be a quarterback for the school's football team and guitar player.

**Team: (5)**

**Name:** Pansage**  
Species:** Pansage (Grass Monkey Pokémon) **  
Gender:** Male**  
Type:** Grass**  
Level:** 20**  
Attacks: **Unknown

**Name: **Rhyhorn**  
Species:** Rhyhorn (Spikes Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 25**  
Type:** Ground/Rock**  
Attacks:** Horn Attack, Body Slam, Dig, Bide

**Name: **Squirtle**  
Species: **Squirtle (Tiny Turtle Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Bagon**  
Species: **Bagon (Rock Head Pokémon) **  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Dragon**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Blitzle**  
Species: **Blitzle (Electrified Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Ian **  
Nicknames:** None**  
Gender: **Male**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday: **March 27 (Aries) **  
Blood Type: **B-**  
Height:** 5' **  
Hair: **Brown**  
Eyes: **Green**  
Social Status:** Single. Has a secret crush on Phoebe.**  
Current Info:** Not much is known about Ian other that he is a friend of Tyler's and has taken a liking to Phoebe.

**Team: (5)**

**Name: **Psyduck**  
Species:** Psyduck (Duck Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Type:** Water**  
Level:** 20**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Mareep**  
Species: **Mareep (Wool Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Geodude**  
Species:** Geodude (Rock Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Rock/Ground**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Corphish**  
Species:** Corphish (Ruffian Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Bulbasaur**  
Species: **Bulbasaur (Seed Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level: **20**  
Type:** Grass/Poison**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Jackson Amare**  
Nicknames: **None  
**Gender:** Male**  
Age: **15**  
Birthday: **October 26 (Scorpio)**  
Blood Type:** A+**  
Height:** 5' 02" **  
Hair:** Brown**  
Eyes:** Bluish-green**  
Social Status:** Single**  
Current Info:** Jackson is Helen's brother and Tyler's friend. Not much is known about him as of right now.

**Team: (5)**

**Name: **Splash **  
Species:** Panpour (Spray Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Type:** Water**  
Level:** 20**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Sandshrew**  
Species: **Sandshrew (Mouse Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male **  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Ground**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Meowth**  
Species: **Meowth (Scratch Cat Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Normal**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Magnemite**  
Species: **Magnemite (Magnet Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Genderless**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Electric/Steel**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Treecko**  
Species:** Treecko (Wood Gecko Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Grass**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Megan Hai**  
Nicknames:** Meg**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age: **14**  
Birthday:** November 20 (Scorpio) **  
Blood Type:** A-**  
Height:** 5' 07"**  
Hair:** Dirty blonde**  
Eyes:** Light blue **  
Social Status: **In a relationship with Cohl Jordan**  
Current Info:** Megan is Tyler's sister. She often acts rebellious, and sometimes a real brat, but she's really a good person although she doesn't seem to care for the Pokémon being a negative person.

**Team: (1)**

**Name:** Zorua**  
Species:** Zorua (Tricky Fox Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Type:** Dark**  
Level: **20**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Nick Hai **  
Nicknames:** None**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age:** 8**  
Birthday:** August 17 (Leo) **  
Blood Type:** O+**  
Height:** 4'04"**  
Hair:** Brown**  
Eyes:** Blue**  
Social Status: **Too young for a relationship**  
Current Info:** Nick is Tyler's little brother. He is described as being really hyper and thinks positively about Pokémon being real.

**Team: (1)**

**Name:** Darumaka**  
Species:** Darumaka (Zen Charm Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Type:** Fire**  
Level:** 20**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Darius**  
Nicknames:** None**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age:** Unknown, looks 16**  
Birthday: **December 23 (Capricorn)**  
Blood Type:** O-**  
Height: **5' 10" **  
Hair: **Dark Black**  
Eyes: **Ice blue, steely**  
Social Status:** Single**  
Current Info:** Darius is a friend of Tyler's and brother to Gabriel and Phoebe. Although technically dead, he lives on as a hybrid with Dialga and is the god of time.

**Team: (1)**

**Name:** Dialga**  
Species:** Dialga (Temporal Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Unknown**  
Type:** Dragon/Steel**  
Level:** 100**  
Attacks:** Unknown; probably Roar of Time

**Name:** Phoebe**  
Nicknames: **None**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age:** Unknown; looks 16**  
Birthday: **October 22 (Libra) **  
Blood Type:** AB+**  
Height:** 5' 10"**  
Hair: **Long brown**  
Eyes: **Brown**  
Social Status:** Single**  
Current Info:** Phoebe is a friend of Tyler and the others and

**Team: (1)**

**Name:** Palkia**  
Species:** Palkia (Spatial Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Unknown**  
Type: **Dragon/Water**  
Level:** 100**  
Attacks:** Unknown; most likely Spatial Rend

**Name:** Gabriel **  
Nicknames:** Gabe**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age: **Unknown; looks 16**  
Birthday: **December 21 (Sagittarius) **  
Blood Type: **B-**  
Height:** 5' 10"**  
Hair: **Black**  
Eyes:** Dark Brown**  
Social Status: **Single**  
Current Info:** Gabe is a friend of Tyler and the others and brother to Phoebe and Darius. He is dead, but lives again as a hybrid and because of this, he is the god of the dead.

**Team: (1)**

**Name: **Giratina**  
Species: **Giratina (Renegade Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Unknown**  
Type:** Ghost/Dragon**  
Level: **100**  
Attacks:** Unknown; most likely Shadow Force

**Name: **Katelyn**  
Nicknames: **None**  
Gender: **Female  
**Age: **Unknown; looks 16  
**Birthday: **April 24 (Taurus)**  
Blood Type: **O+  
**Height: **5' 04  
**Hair: **Long, Brown  
**Eyes: **Multi-colored  
**Social Status: **Single.  
**Current Info:** Not much is known about Katelyn, other than she was originallly a dead corpse revived by Phoebe and Gabe in order to use as a host for Ho-Oh after Ho-Oh originally tried to use Marie as her host instead.

**Team: (1)**

**Name: **Ho-Oh**  
Species: **Ho-Oh (Rainbow Pokémon)  
**Gender: **Female  
**Type: **Fire/Flying  
**Level: **100  
**Attacks:** Fire Blast and Hyper Beam, the rest however is unknown.

**VILLANS:**

**Name:** Seth**  
Nicknames: **None**  
Gender:** Male**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday:** June 6 (Gemini)**  
Blood Type: **O-**  
Height:** 5' 08"**  
Hair: **Chestnut**; **spiked as if he were on drugs  
**Eyes:** Ice blue like Darius and Megan, but more greenish  
**Social Status**: Single (which surprises no one)  
**Current Info**: Seth is the main antagonist in _649 Ways to be A Hero_ and brother to Heather. Tyler describes him as being immature, a juvenile delinquent, drug addict, and a whole bunch of other things. He and his sister are just bad news.

**Team: (6)  
Name: **Lucifer**  
Species:** Houndour (Dark Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Male**  
Type:** Dark/Fire**  
Level:** 28**  
Attacks: **Possibly Bite, but it is unknown

**Name: **Duskull**  
Species:** Duskull (Requiem Pokémon)**  
Gender: **Male **  
Level:** 20**  
Type: **Ghost**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Carvanha**  
Species: **Carvanha (Savage Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water/Dark**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Deino **  
Species: **Deino (Irate Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Dark/Dragon**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Joltik**  
Species: **Joltik (Attaching Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Bug/Electric**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Totodile**  
Species: **Totodile (Big Jaw Pokémon) **  
Gender:** Male**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Heather**  
Nicknames: **None**  
Gender:** Female**  
Age:** 15**  
Birthday: **October 31 (Scorpio)  
**Blood Type:** AB-  
**Height:** 5' 06"**  
Hair:** Black; she also likes to dye it in colors Tyler believes is against the rules **  
Eyes:** Greenish brown**  
Social Status: **Single (which, again, surprises no one)**  
Current Info:** Heather is another antagonist in _649 Ways to be A Hero_. Her brother is Seth and they are both called "The Bullies of Harrison High" as they would pick on anyone they wanted to and didn't care about the rules. Heather thinks that she is the hottest girl in school, even prettier than Helen who she thinks is a dumb blonde, when in reality; she's the meanest Tyler unfortunately knows.

**Team: (6)  
Name: **Bird thing(as Heather calls it)  
**Species:** Vullaby (Diapered Pokémon)  
**Gender:** Female**  
Type: **Dark/Flying**  
Level:** 21**  
Attacks:** Scratch (as of right now)

**Name: **Sneasel**  
Species: **Sneasel (Sharp Claw Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Dark/Ice**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Purrloin**  
Species: **Purrloin (Devious Pokémon) **  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Dark**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name: **Murkrow**  
Species: **Murkrow (Darkness Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type: **Dark/Flying**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Poochyena **  
Species:** Poochyena (Bite Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type: **Dark**  
Attacks:** Unknown

**Name:** Piplup **  
Species: **Piplup (Penguin Pokémon)**  
Gender:** Female**  
Level:** 20**  
Type:** Water**  
Attacks:** Unknown****


	13. The First Battle

Today was the big day. The day I was going to have a _real_ battle. That little rumble I had with Seth didn't count, but anyway, I had been up since about five in the morning shaking with anticipation about it.

When I got to school later that day, I was trying to find Darius hoping that he could speed up time for me so that my battle would come sooner.

But as I was about to turn onto another hall, "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE'S THAT F***ing LITTLE NERD!?" someone yelled, and I realized that that was Seth's voice yelling his head off which meant he'd be looking for me.

"Drudd…" Druddigon growled. Think he knew that with Seth around that I was in danger, and knowing Seth, I knew I was.

Just then Seth's Houndour came around the corner and growled at me. It turned and barked probably to its master and then Seth appeared with an evil grin on his face.

He grabbed me by the shirt, "Listen here Hai." he growled, "You almost got me kicked out of school. So now, you're gonna get what's coming to ya!" he said.

But as Seth was making to draw a fist to punch a few of my teeth out, four hands pulled Seth away from me and I saw that Chris and Danny were helping me out.

"Don't even think about it you little slime." Danny threatened.

There was something about when Danny threatened someone, he said it in a tone that no one else I knew could copy and it was enough to bring him or her to there knees making him sound…scary. Helen and Marie then came from behind Chris and Danny probably to see what was going on.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Helen Amare." Seth said like that one kid in one of my visions. Helen just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"There's no way she'd ever like you Seth, you're probably better off marrying a prostitute." I said.

Seth tried to get me again, but with Dylan and Chris holding him back it was no use. No one found this surprising as Dylan was a varsity football quarterback after all, Chris however, well, he wasn't the strongest or the weakest but he was still pretty tough.

"Lucifer, you know what to do; get him!" Seth commanded.

At first I said, "Who?" until I was pounced on my Houndour who was growling and barking, "Oh…you."

But just as he was about to sink its teeth into my neck, "DRUDDIGON!"

Out of the corner of my eye, Druddigon used the same move I saw in my dream earlier, and when he slashed at Houndour, the black dog went flying about a good fifteen feet before crashing into a wall of lockers.

Danny and Chris let go of Seth so he could go and get his dog Pokémon, and by "let go" I mean they threw him to the ground first and he went scurrying like a scared little mouse.

"Serves him right, what a d*****bag." Chris said.

"Forget about him guys he's a lost cause." I said.

"Yeah, but hey! Dude you're gonna totally kick a** today!" Chris said.

"Yep, I'm really excited! Oh and Tyler, I have a surprise for you that you're gonna love!" Marie said enthusiastically.

"So, see you guys." I waved as they were walking away.

"Drudd!" my Dragon-type waved to Leda. But what was weird, was when Marie turned around and looked behind her and every other direction like she was looking for some reason, but then continued walking with Danny and holding each others hands.

I walked into Mrs. Laurel's and finally found Darius sitting in the desk next to mine.

I sat next to him, and asked, "Hey, do you think you could maybe do that fast-forward-time thing again?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I'm not sure about it, and Phoebe doesn't like it when I do it, but since you guys already know who we are…"

The blue light flashed again, and I found myself in my History desk as the bell rang. When I walked out, I found Darius again and said, "Thanks, you have no idea how much I needed that." I said.

"Yeah, but from now on, let's only do it in case of emergencies K?" he asked.

"Definitely." I agreed.

I hopped on Druddigon, and soared home ready to get to Whesterville for my first battle. When I got home, my family was getting ready, and I told them I'd get there on Druddigon.

They still didn't like how I flew on him because they were afraid I'd fall, but I was getting more and more used to it, and I was even loosing my fear of heights.

And about an hour later, I had polished Druddigon's saddle and harness so it would look flashy when I came in. and soon, I felt the wind brush past my face as we made our way to Whesterville.

But not before I again felt like there was something behind us; I turned and saw nothing.

I thought I was just getting paranoid because of the upcoming battle, but I was excited for it. I _knew_ that something was following us earlier but the question was, what was it?

We finally got to the large stadium, we got in line for administration and after waiting for about ten minutes in the surprisingly short line, and we had our names written down. They woman who had the checklist asked if Druddigon was the only Pokémon I had. I said yes (obviously), and I was told we were at the one-on-one battles in Stadium 3A.

We found ourselves in the large space and I saw that in the top right corner, my parents, Nick, my friends, and surprisingly Helen and Megan came. I was even more surprised when I saw Darius, Gabe, and Phoebe in the stands close to the others.

Not only that, but it looks like Marie had made a gigantic poster taped to their section that had a very good and detailed drawing of me and Druddigon; so this is what the surprise was.

I saw that the battlefield looked like one of those dirt battlefields they have on the anime show. It even included one of those jumbo-tron screens on each side, one for my opponent, and one for me.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_! _Welcome you to the first Pokémon Regional Competition_!" the announcer began.

"_On this side_, _we have Tyler Hai and his Pokémon_, _Druddigon_!" the announcer introduced us; I could hear the crowd cheer and I knew my friends and family were also as I looked behind me and saw me and Druddigon appeared on the large screen.

It showed a picture of me in the left corner and a slightly larger image of Druddigon with a bar that I assumed was its health bar as it was full green.

"_And in this side, we have Jason Kitsler and his Pokémon, Gabite_!" the announcer introduced my opponent. The audience cheered as he and his Pokémon appeared on their screen.

We walked out onto the battlefield and I could tell that Druddigon was nervous, "Hey, keep your cool, all you have to do, is attack him and all I have to do is tell you which attacks to use. Got it?" I explained.

Druddigon nodded.

"Great, let's go and beat this guy down!" I said.

We continued walking until we stood in front of Jason and Gabite and stared at each other until the referee came out to the field.

"Alright here are the rules, no trash talking, no using your…guys to attack the two of you, no attacking anyone in the audience, and…that's about it. Now get to your positions!" the referee told us.

We walked back to the rectangles etched in white chalk while Druddigon and Gabite stood in these two small circles in front of us.

The announcer then sounded, "Ready…and…BATTLE!"

Druddigon then took off waiting for me to command an attack. "_Alright let's see_, _Gabite's a Dragon and Ground-type so there must be some move I can hit him with_, _but what_?" I thought. But I didn't have time to think because Jason attacked first.

"Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" he commanded, and soon a blast of energy hit Druddigon _hard_ but managed to stay airborne.

I knew that now, it was my turn, "Druddigon, use…Dragon Claw!" I finally remembered.

At the word 'Claw', Druddigon swooped down, and clawed Gabite's skin so hard it was knocked over. The crowd cheered as the opposing Dragon fell over, but it got back up quickly.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Jason called out.

"_Crap_…" I thought.

Draco Meteor was a _really_ bad attack to be against, and after being pelted by large glowing spheres, I didn't know how much Druddigon could take after he was knocked out of the air.

"_It looks like this battle may be over ladies and gentlemen_…" the announcer said grimly. I looked up and saw that Druddigon's health was in the red while Gabite had barely been scratched.

But Druddigon slowly got back up as the crowd cheered and looked _mad_. "DRUDDIGON!" he roared. And then that's when it happened again, Druddigon's claws glowed blue again and with lightning-speed, hit Gabite with a powerful blow.

It seemed to land a large amount of damage because as I looked, Gabite's health was on the same amount of health as Druddigon's.

"_This is gonna be a close battle here folks_!" the announcer said, and I could tell everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Good job over there! But it looks like me and Gabite are gonna have to end this!" Jason called over to me.

"Same to you." I acknowledged.

"Gabite, use Hyper Beam." Jason said.

"_Even more crap_…" I thought. Gabite soon started forming energy in its mouth, and blasted towards Druddigon.

"Druddigon, use Hyper Beam too!" I screamed.

Soon the two Dragons were matched evenly to each other's attacks. One always seemed like it had the upper hand, but then was pushed back by the other.

"Come on Druddigon, you got this!" "Go Druddigon!" I heard Chris and Helen cheer on my Dragon Pokémon.

And before I knew it, Druddigon's Hyper Beam got bigger, and began advancing on Gabite until there was one of those large explosions they have on the TV series.

For what seemed like hours, everything was silent.

When the smoke cleared, none of us knew which one would fall first. Druddigon was on the verge of falling, but something was telling me…was he faking it? Then Gabite collapsed and Druddigon stood back up looking just fine and it seemed like he was saying, "Gotcha."

The cheering I heard that day, I that stadium, was absolutely deafening. The announcer rang out while the crowds went wild, "I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS, THE DRUDDIGON HAS DONE IT! THE FIRST VICTORY OF THE Pokémon LEAGUE REGIONAL COMPETITION IS TYLER AND DRUDDIGON!"

I'll admit I felt good knowing that almost everyone in that room was cheering for Druddigon and me.

I even showed off a little by hopping on his back and flying around the stadium while Druddigon let loose some flames from Flamethrower knowing that I was trying to show off, and I knew that from here on out, everything would be just perfect.

It was around seven-thirty when we got home after stopping to eat for a victory dinner and I must say, I was exhausted.

Druddigon was lying outside in a nearby tree starting to fall asleep.

I knew that tomorrow, people would probably be celebrating everyone who was taking part in the competition, you didn't think I was the only one in school who was battling did you?

Anyway about two hours later I was in bed ready for tomorrow, thinking about the next battle, but something else had then crossed my mind. What was that strange creature I saw in my dream and when I was flying to the stadium?

The thought bugged me a little as I tried not to worry about it and finally drifted off into sleep not knowing I would know sooner than I thought.


	14. A Vision of My Next Enemy

The day started out like any other. I rode the bus with Megan and Nick with our Pokémon flying on Druddigon behind us.

Only part that was different was when the announcements on the PA listed all of the students who participated in the tournament.

My friends decided to celebrate at the end of the day right by going to get pizza. But what really happened that day was while we were there.

Darius and his siblings decided to tag along which we didn't mind, in fact Darius said that they hadn't even tried pizza and were really excited about it.

The manager didn't like having Pokémon in his restaurant, but just like at school, they didn't have a choice.

Phoebe and Darius both seemed to like it, but Gabe thought it was, and I quote, "Eh…okay."

But while we were eating, Marie looked like she was getting a bad headache; check that, a **really** bad headache.

And for some reason, whenever one of our Pokémon…um, said something, should would cringe, maybe she was tired of hearing them all the time?

She wasn't even eating her pizza, which was really different to her because pizza was her favorite food.

"You okay Marie?" Helen asked.

She looked up and looked like she was gonna be sick, "Yeah…" she said trying to smile like nothing was wring but it was too obvious, "I'm…fine…"

But she kept her hands over her head and didn't eat one piece of pizza. So it was after Danny had dropped me off that he took Marie home so she could get some rest.

After doing my normal routine again, I settled down in my bed not knowing I'd have another vision, only this time it was…different…

* * *

"_Later Mom_!" a guy around my age called as he hopped downstairs.

"_Yeah_, _bye TJ_…" TJ's mother said quietly, her voice was sort of mesmerized. TJ stopped before wandering out the front door and looked back at her. She was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV that was playing the morning news.

"_Something wrong?_" TJ asked.

She shook her head, twirling her long black hair in her fingers a little, "_No, nothing. And you need to get to school young man!_"

"_Ok! Ok! Geez, woman!_" TJ growled, "_Don't get your panties in a twist!_"

He stormed out the door in a huff. For some reason, he reminded me of Seth's perverted side, in fact he reminded me of Seth; he must not have been the best guy.

Then I saw this other guy standing out in front of TJ's home; his blue eyes glaring at TJ.

"_You're late._" He grumbled.

"_Yea, yea… I know,_" TJ said as he stepped ahead of the other guy. "_I need to stop goofing off, blaa, blaa. You sound like my Mom._"

The nameless guy rolled his eyes and followed along behind TJ.

"_I had a weird dream last night…_" TJ said, breaking the silence.

"_Really? I'm having a weird dream right now!_" I said in an echo sort of voice.

"_What about?_" the other guy asked.

"_There was this girl-_" TJ started, but his friend cut him off.

"_Oh God I can see where this is going…_" He groaned.

I laughed.

"_Not like that!_" TJ protested, "_Well, that would be awesome but-_"

"_Get to the point…_" TJ's friend snapped.

"_OK! Sheesh…_" TJ defended, "_Look, there was this girl and this old house, and all these other people, including you. Everyone looked all freaked out and I felt really bad about something and-_"

"_You have a screwed up mind my friend…_" nameless guy sighed, "_Anything else?_"

"_Well, there was this one girl who really stood out to me, but I never saw her face. But I could tell I liked her… for some reason, but more like a friend-_"

"_Why should I have to listen to this?!_" I complained.

"_Get on with it TJ!_" nameless guy growled, "_God, we're late enough as it is, you don't need to go into details, especially when it has you and girls involved…_"

TJ pouted, "_Ok, fine. I remember I called her Lacy or Lula or something… I dunno, the dream was all fuzzy. Oh yea, and she had a Pikachu._"

I now understood with a bit of shock, because I think I knew what, or in this case, **who**he was talking about.

Nameless guy stopped and tilted his head to one side, widening his blue eyes, "_A Pikachu? As in the Pokémon?_"

"_Yeah, now I know they're talking about Lucy._" I concluded.

TJ nodded, "_Yep! And the weird thing was, this dream seemed really real… even though it was fuzzy…_"

Nameless guy shook his head and looked at TJ like he was insane, well, maybe he was; he seemed like it. But wasn't the point. They carried on walking but suddenly nameless guy stopped again and tugged on TJ's sleeve.

TJ turned to look at him, "_What's wrong?_"

"_Look there!_" Nameless yelped as he pointed over at something dashing towards them.

When the thing, or more accurately things, got closer, I realized they were two… I wasn't actually sure until I saw them better.

One was this sort of fox looking thing, but it was grey with light blue markings and the other looked like a cross between a Doberman and the Grim Reaper. A shiny Eevee and a Houndour.

"_No way in hell is this possible!_" Nameless guy breathed, "_They're… they're Pokémon!_"

"_No, you think?_" I remarked.

"What?" TJ asked, thinking I heard him wrong.

"_That's a shiny Eevee and a Houndour!_" Nameless said, "_I'm sure of it!_"

"_But Pokémon aren't real…_" TJ said, "_And you think I'm crazy!_"

"_But they are!_" Dylan snapped, picking up the grey fox thing. It nuzzled its head against his chin and purred.

"_He's actually pretty cute…_" TJ said, "_Since it likes you so much, I suppose the other one's mine._"

TJ leaned his hand down to touch his head, the Houndour sniffed my hand before panting happily. TJ smiled, he seemed to like the little guy for some reason.

"_I'm naming this guy Frost!_" Frost's owner announced.

"_Ok… What should I name you?_" TJ asked the Houndour.

It barked at him, "_Hound! Dour! Dour!_"

Nameless' eyes widened, "_I... I can understand what's he's saying!_"

"_Seriously?_" TJ asked, "_What did he say?_"

"_He said he wants to be called Demon…_"

"_Oh, no! No! NO! I'm not naming him that stupid word_!" TJ protested for some reason. The name really suited him, "_Its bad enough I have one carved into my shoulder and some of my ancestors were them! But no way in hell am I calling this guy that!_"

What was he talking about?

Nameless shrugged, "He wants to be called that…"

TJ sighed, "_Ok, ok… Fine, your name is Demon._"

"_Houndour!_" Demon barked happily.

"_Awesome!_" I cheered, "_Now that that's over, let's go scare Ms. Little with you!_"

TJ laughed and bounded down the street, Demon running along behind him.

"_Eevee!_" Frost called from Nameless guy's shoulder.

"_Hey! Wait up!_" Nameless growled, "_Slow down! Oh dammit, TJ!_"

And with that, the dream ended, and I kept thinking that that dream was a waste. I mean couldn't Reshiram give me a dream about what was going on with Marie?

But whether it was in a dream or reality, nothing was going to stop me from finding out.

And then there was that guy, TJ. I knew for a fact that I didn't like him. But little did I know that I'd actually, eventually, and unfortunately know him personally.

Not to mention the fact that in time, I would hate him so much, I had thoughts of trying to kill him.

* * *

**OKAY, THAT WAS INTERESTING**

**JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR ON THIS, I DIDN'T DO THE PART WITH TJ AND "NAMELESS", blackthunder whitefire came up with it, and I thank her sooooo much otherwise this would've been a low standard chapter. **

**SO THANK blackthunder whitefire FOR THIS CHAPTER, NOT ME.**


	15. The Strange Case of Marie Stees

The next morning was finally Saturday and now that it was December, we would be putting the Christmas tree up sometime between tonight and tomorrow.

I texted Marie earlier to see if she was feeling better, but I didn't get a reply. I then tried texting Danny, but he said he didn't know yet.

I was worrying about this because Marie was described by our Health teacher that Marie was "the picture of health", mainly because aside from having chickenpox when she was six-years-old, meaning, she didn't normally get sick.

I finally got a picture message from Danny and when I opened it, "Oh man…" I said.

Marie didn't look anything like herself. For one thing, her hair was all messed up like she had bed-head, she looked very pale as if all of the blood had been drained out of her face, and then there were her eyes.

Normally, her eyes are…well, normal, but what was different was that regularly, her eyes were curious looking but now, they were dilated, and…it was either the camera, or I was seeing things, but I knew that I saw that her eyes were now…purple?

"_Whats wrong with her eyes?_" I texted.

"_Idk there green now_" Danny replied.

I set my phone down, and walked outside after hearing something that sounded like it was coming from the woods.

When I got outside, I saw Druddigon fly down. When he landed, he grabbed me by the arm again, and we ended up flying all the way to a small cave in the side of a large hill that I didn't notice before.

"What's this all about buddy?" I asked.

But then I remembered that Druddigon were a cave species and I realized what he was going on about.

"You want this to be your home?" I asked.

Druddigon nodded.

"Okay then!" I agreed.

I walked in to see if it was going to be big enough to keep him, and after examining the cave for the first few minutes, I realized that Druddigon, who was following me from behind, and me…were not alone.

If you were on the outside of the cave, you could hear a fifteen-year-old, and a dragon-like Pokémon screaming their heads off and running out of the cave as hundreds of Zubat flew over them.

"Okay, (huff) let's try (huff) that again." I said gasping for air; I was never the best at running.

We went back into the cave, and when I had Druddigon lite a torch, I saw that the place was HUGE. There was a nice enormous space for him to fly around in, with extra room for the other Pokémon.

"This place is perfect!" I said.

"Drudd!" Druddigon agreed.

But just then, my pocket vibrated. I took it out and saw that it was another text from Danny which said, "_MARIES GONE!_"

I decided to call him to see what the matter, "Danny? What's going on?"

"_Tyler?! I don't know where she went, I went down to make her some soup and when I went back to her room, she was gone! Her window was open but why would she go anywhere? And where would she go? You gotta get down here, I'm freaking out of here!_"

This sounded bad. Really bad.

"Druddigon, we gotta get to Marie's, now." I told my Pokémon.

"Drudd!" Druddigon said somehow knowing how urgent it was.

We flew out the entrance of the cave, and flew off to Marie's. About the whole call Danny made, you would think the oldest member in our gang or whatever you want to call it, would be mature, but he was surprisingly sort of…eccentric, I guess.

Just as Marie's roof was coming into distance, "_WHOOSH_!"

Something had flown in front of us and was now on our tail.

"Drudd?!" Druddigon said surprised.

"What the hell is that?!" I screamed. I didn't know if this was a new Pokémon or not, if it was, I REALLY wished it wasn't.

It looked like a large bird Pokémon, but, it looked like it was fused with human limbs. Instead of bird feet, it had human legs; it had wings but appeared to have arms. The rest of it however looked…absolutely bazaar.

Its feathers were multi-colored, and…fleshy? Not like a featherless chicken (great now I'm hungry) but more like…human skin.

"KAAAW!" it cried out at me.

It looked enraged, but then I noticed something in its eyes. They were always changing colors each time I looked at it, but which ever color it was, it looked…as if it were…crying for help.

"Druddigon we gotta get outta here! Land over there!" I cried.

Druddigon soon dived towards the ground as I kept telling him, "Not so fast, not so fast, NOT SO FAST!"

We landed surprisingly gently, but the bird kept following us.

If this freak wanted a battle, it was gonna get one, "Druddigon get ready to use Thunder Punch." I told the dragon.

"Drudd." He nodded.

It got closer and closer until, something very strange and unexpected happened.

The bird suddenly stopped in midair about two feet in front of me face-to-small beak, and for some reason instead of attacking, it collapsed on the ground.

It then started to screech loudly, and then it started sounding more and more like…a scream? While it kept crying out loudly on the ground, the feathers on its body began to fall off until it looked nothing like a bird, it was a human, a teenage girl, and not just any teenage girl it was…"MARIE?!"

* * *

**WHOA, FREAKY CHAPTER RIGHT? O_O **(Got that smiley from blackthunder whitefire)

**SO ANYWAY, THIS IS THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE START OF THE NEXT LEGENDARY ARC! CAN YOU GUESS WHO IT IS?**

**AND 649 HAS ENTERED IT'S 15TH CHAPTER! WHOOOOH! =D**

**SO GO AHEAD AND READ. **


	16. Possesion

Marie was just lying there. I didn't know all of what had just happened, one of my best friends was a giant bird not five minuets ago.

"Marie," I said slightly afraid to speak, "What is going on with you?"

She looked up at me with her big red eyes, "Tyler, I was- did that…Oh Ty!" she said sobbing and hugging me for emotional support.

"Hey, it's alright now," I said trying to calm her down, "Look at me," I said making her face me eye-to-eye, "We're gonna find a way to fix this I promise."

Druddigon flew over our heads while I walked Marie home, "So what happened?" I asked but I felt really dumb for asking a question that wouldn't end well.

"I don't remember most of it, all I remember was getting this really bad stomach ache, like I was about to vomit, but then it felt like I just passed out, and then I saw you…" she explained zoning out.

I know this must've been tough on her, hell it'd be tough on anybody. But what was going on with Marie? This was no regular illness; I think that Darius or Phoebe would know what to do as this was more their…area.

When we finally made it back to the house Danny was sitting on the porch bench and started running towards us, "Marie!" he said running at her and stopping with a hug, "Where the hell were you?" he asked.

"Danny," I said, "we need to talk about your girlfriend's…condition."

After we explained it to him, with Marie filling all the parts that I had missed along the way, Danny was in a state of confusion.

"What do you mean Marie turned into a bird?" he asked.

"Like we just said," Marie started, "I was…a bird."

"Your not makin' any sense right now." He said.

"Look guys, before you go and fight then make out, we need to talk to Darius and the others about this, if anything, they'll know." I said.

The only problem was, we had no idea where they lived. But then I had an idea.

I decided that since Gabe took the form of a Goth kid, the one place where Goths liked to hang out was the cemetery.

There were only two cemeteries in town, but we managed to find Gabe on the first try.

When we found him, we saw him staring at a grave, which read,

IN LOVING MEMORY OF

GABERIEL CASTLE

B: 12-21-1923

D: 8-27-1939

"Gabe! Thank goodness we found you! Look, there's something wrong with-" I started saying until,

"Can't you see I'm mourning over myself and my siblings?! What could possibly be more important?!"

His face then looked calm, "I'm sorry," he sighed, "I just…really hate being dead you know? I feel like a freak among everyone else…" his voice trailed off.

"Anyway what was it?" he asked.

I explained what happened to Marie.

After I finished, Gabe had a serious look on his face.

"Gabe please, you got to help me! I was this close to almost hurting Ty and Druddigon, I could've killed them!" Marie pleaded; a few tears still dripped from her eyes.

"It's alright Marie; I know what's going on. Here, let's get over to my place." He said.

Gabe then made that look on his face like Darius did when he was about to skip time, but instead, we all vanished into darkness.

We then reappeared in front of a large, new-looking house.

I think we all felt groggy after that fun little trip. I turned to Danny who looked like the blood had gone out of his face like Marie did earlier, and then he vomited on the lawn.

"Gabe, what the hell was that?!" I gasped for air.

"Something I like to call, "shadow-traveling"." He said.

"Did you copy that from a Percy Jackson book?" I asked.

"Uh…we'll talk about it later, right now we need to get inside so Darius and Phoebe can help."

When we got inside, I was amazed. This wasn't a house, more like a mansion.

"Gabe, how did you guys afford this place?" Marie asked.

"Easy, we inherited it from our grandfather." He said.

"Wait, if you died in the thirties, then wouldn't your grandfather be alive during the 1800s?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, born 1833, died 1911." He said.

"Okay, creepy. But if that's so, then how does it look so…_new_?" Marie questioned.

"One, I'm the god of the dead now, so not creepy to me at all, I got used to it after the first few weeks actually. And two, Darius and Phoebe use their powers to keep it this way, otherwise, the house would've collapsed decades ago." Gabe explained.

"Hey I'm home!" Gabe called out.

Soon, two mists, one blue and the other pink slithered across the floor and down the stairs and landed in front of Gabe who then solidified into Darius and Phoebe.

As soon as they saw us they both jumped, "What the hell?!" Darius screamed.

"What are you guys doing here?! Don't scare us like that!" Phoebe said.

"Sorry guys, but there's something we gotta help Marie with." Gabe said.

They both settled down, "Sorry, were not used to having…company." Phoebe said.

"If it's homework, she needs to help herself." Darius said in a bit of a selfish tone.

"No, it's something worse, much worse…I think she's being possessed." Gabe said grimly.

"What?" Marie said.

"Oh…um, you guys may want to follow us into the living room." Phoebe said with her eyes widened.

We did as Phoebe suggested, and went into the room and sat down.

"Okay, now that we're in here, what the hell is going on with my girlfriend?" Danny asked.

"Uh…it's a bit hard to explain really." Darius said.

"Hey, I'm in the same room as three teenage gods, I'll believe anything at this point." Danny said.

"Okay. Your girlfriend is being possessed."

"By what? A ghost? I'm pretty sure that turning into a giant multi-colored bird isn't a part of possession; I've seen all four _Paranormal Activity_ movies." Marie said.

"That's because you're not being possessed by a ghost, someone like us is trying to make you its host." Gabe said.

"What?"

"He means whatever it is wants to use your body so it can survive." Phoebe said.

"Don't you have to be dead to do that?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, sometimes we can take live hosts, the ones that we're using have been dead for years." Darius explained.

"The question is, why has it taken such an interest in Marie?" Gabe said beginning to pace around the room.

"Well, maybe it has something in common with Marie." Phoebe suggested.

"Even so, we still don't know what that is, that could be anything!" Danny said.

"Wait," Gabe stopped. He turned to look at Marie, "Did it try to turn you?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"…" Marie was silent; she was obviously still traumatized by the experience.

"Yeah, she turned into the bird-human hybrid thing." I said.

When I said that, Gabe's eyes widened, "I think I have a clue." He said.

He went to the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table, opened it, got onto Google, and typed in something so fast (probably because of his powers) it took the computer a few seconds before it could pull up the page.

"You know you shouldn't be doing that Gabe." Phoebe said.

"Hey, our friend maybe losing her body to a god like us and all your worrying about is the computer?" he asked.

"Never mind, just keep going." She retorted.

"Now, as you probably have guessed," Gabe said while typing, "people like us have partners like Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina."

"But what you may not know is, there are more than just us." Phoebe added.

"Right. Like there's a god of chaos and destruction (you hopefully and probably won't meet him), there's a goddess of music, a goddess of the forest, and a goddess of luck and peace, just about everything." Gabe listed.

"Oh, well if that's the case, who's the one after Marie?" I asked.

"Well," Gabe said while the computer was pulling up a page of the Pokémon wiki, "if Marie turned into a bird, it would have to be either Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, or Ho-Oh. And since you said that she had different colored feathers, it must be Ho-Oh."

"Ho-Oh? Why would she be trying to possess Marie?" Phoebe wondered.

"She?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's a she. A bit of a nasty one to, but she's really cool as long as you're on her side." Darius said.

"I got it!" Gabe said.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, Marie's really into art and stuff right?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah. She can't go anywhere without her sketchpad." Danny said.

"That's not true." Marie said.

"Well…right now's an exception, but usually, no." Danny retorted.

"Anyway, I figured that since Marie's so into art, that's why Ho-Oh is trying to possess Marie! And why?" Gabe said apparently happy knowing that he made a breakthrough.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ho-Oh is the goddess of color, art, and creativity! To her, Marie's body is like a five-star hotel! Of course!" Darius said realizing it.

"That would make sense." I said.

"Now the only question is, how do we get Ho-Oh out?" Danny said.

The three gods then went quiet.

Danny scanned at all three of them; he then made to grab Gabe by the shirt like Seth did to me Friday. "Don't you dare tell me you can't help her. If you don't help her, then damn it I don't care if guys are gods, will find a way to kill you." He said through gritted teeth.

"Danny, we can help her. It's just…not going to be easy." Phoebe said.

Gabe was released from Danny's grip.

"Alright," he said, "What is it that we have to do?"


	17. Not Enough Time

"We have to what?" Marie asked hoping that Phoebe said it wrong.

"We have to use our powers to pull Ho-Oh out of your body, otherwise she'll consume you." Phoebe explained again.

"Will it hurt her?" Danny asked.

"Not really, all were doing is pulling out Ho-oh's essence." Darius said.

"Oh, well that seems pretty straight forward." I said.

"But there's a catch." Gabe said.

"What catch?" Danny asked getting worried.

"We have to do it soon, otherwise, she'll try to turn you again to secure her essence in her body, mind, and soul. She'll try to do it until you can no longer resist, and then you wont be Marie anymore." Gabe explained.

"She sounds evil." I said.

"Like I said, she's not evil, she just, well, a little…judgmental I guess. And we need you to be ready, we can get her out, but when she comes out, she's not gonna be…happy." Gabe said.

I knew he was right, I mean we were pulling a goddess out of her new home, but Marie was my friend, and I would never let anything bad happen to her.

"All we need to do is to make sure that when she comes out of Marie, she has another host to go into." Darius said.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked hoping he didn't mean what I think he did.

"Guys," Gabe said placing his cold hands on me and Danny's shoulders, "were going grave robbing."

* * *

We went back to the graveyard with shovels and pickaxes.

"Remember, we have to make sure that she goes into a girl's body." Gabe said.

"What's the difference behind that anyway?" I asked.

"Well, it'd be kinda weird if you woke up in Helen's body wouldn't it?" he said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah, and just so you guys don't worry, Phoebs'll make sure that people will think that nothing or no one was taken." Gabe said.

We probably went through at least a hundred graves, but the good news was we didn't need to dig any of the others up. Why you ask?

Gabe apparently could flash in and out of the world of the dead to get a look at if they would be a suitable host, most however weren't… adequate.

Just as we were about to move onto the next graveyard, Gabe came back, and said he'd found the right one.

"This is the one we need; her body should be able to handle the transfer." He said.

Danny and I were about to dig up the body, Phoebe flashed in.

"Don't strain yourself boys, I got this." She said. She held her hands out towards the grave, and there was a slight pink flash from under the ground.

"It's over at the house now, I'll…prepare it for Ho-Oh, but we really should get back just in case Ho-Oh tries to turn Marie again." she said.

"Alright, but why did we bring the shovels?" Danny asked.

"Just kidding with you, here." Phoebe said. She then transported the shovels and pickax back to the house.

Just then, I heard a phone vibrate. Phoebe took out what I instantly recognized as an iPhone, and held it up to her ear.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I could barely hear anyone through the phone, but it sounded urgent.

Phoebe apparently knew it was bad, as she had a very worried look on her face.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, try to freeze the process or something!" Phoebe demanded.

"What is it?!" Danny asked.

"We have to get back to the house…now." She said.

Phoebe then had a focused look on her face, and then, after a bright flash, we were back at the house.

We rushed inside into the living room to find Darius focusing all of his energy on Marie who looked frozen in place.

"What's going on with her?" Danny asked.

Darius slowly shifted his head towards us, "I have to keep her frozen like this, she was starting to transform again, and if my visions are right, this is the second to last time she turns into Ho-Oh's host for good." Darius said grimly.

"How long until we have the body ready?" I asked.

"I can get it ready in about…two hours? It would go a lot faster, but our powers haven't fully developed yet." Phoebe said.

"And how long can you keep her frozen?" I asked.

"Not enough time." Darius said grimly.

"Okay, Phoebe, you go and work on the body, Danny and I will keep an eye on Marie." I said.

"Alright, but I'm going to need Gabe's help to make her younger, the body looked _pretty_ old, I'll be in the kitchen with Gabe." Phoebe said.

Phoebe vanished, leaving us with Darius while Marie was still frozen in time; she looked as if she was in unbearable pain.

"She's not in any pain right now is she?" Danny asked.

"No, I've made, sort of a bubble around her so that she's in her own region of space-time." He explained.

"So, what kind of powers do you guys have?" I asked.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but we can do quite a lot." Darius said.

"I just want to know what all you guys can do." I said.

"Okay, well, our powers haven't fully developed yet, so we can only so little. Right now, Gabe can teleport in and out of the world of the dead, reanimate dead bodies like he's about to now. Phoebe can teleport her and other stuff, and…I don't really know what else at the moment. I can stop time, fast forward time like I do often, and I just learned how to stop time around living things and objects." He explained.

"That's quite a lot." Danny said.

But after a while, Marie started…moving.

"Oh no." Darius said.

Marie looked like she was beginning to go into super-slow motion, but you could tell that she was constantly moving.

"Ty, go get Gabe and Phoebe, now." He said.

I rushed into the kitchen after finding it in the enormous house, and found Phoebe and Gabe focusing their energy on the body on the kitchen table.

She looked like she was almost done un-aging, although she was still what looked like in her twenties and looked like she was going back a year every minute.

"Guys, Marie's-"

"We know." Phoebe said without looking up.

"She's almost in her teens again, but it'll take another few minutes, this is a lot harder than you think." Gabe said.

"Yeah, but we don't have a few minutes, we barely have a few seconds!" I said.

"Would you calm down!? She's just now twenty!" Gabe said.

It was a slow process, but her body was starting to look a lot younger; reverse puberty was weird.

And after a few minutes, "Done!" Gabe exclaimed.

The body was done, and I wont lie she was beautiful for…how many years old she was.

"Now we just have to get her into the living room so that we can complete the transfer, but I don't know how long it'll be until-" Phoebe said until, "SMASH!"

"What was that?" I asked.

Gabe turned to me with a dark look on his face, "I think were about to find out."


	18. Katelyn

We ran into the living room in time to see that Marie had turned back into Ho-Oh. But she looked even more bird-like then before, her feet were looking more and more like bird talons, her beak was now elongated, and she was starting to get the plumage on top of her head.

"KAAW!" she cried out.

"NO!" Danny screamed.

Danny ran in front of Marie, "Marie, please! I know you're still in there! You have to fight it!"

Marie looked at Danny with rage, but for a split second, it looked like he had got through to her, but then she went back into a rage.

"Marie no!" I said just as Marie began to breathe fire, and I lost sight of Danny in a sea of flames.

"Danny!" I screamed.

But when the flames died, Danny was completely un-scorched being protected by a pink shield.

"KAAAAWWWW!" Marie exclaimed. She then flew up and out of the house by smashing a whole through the roof.

"Thanks Phoebs, I owe you big time!" he said.

"Darius! We have to get Ho-Oh out now!" Phoebe said.

Darius looked like he had passed out behind the couch.

"S***!" Phoebe cursed.

"What do we do?!" I asked.

"Hold her off!" Gabe said.

"Wh-are you nuts?!" I said.

Phoebe then whistled in this high-pitched tone that seemed to echo through the house until, "CRASH!"

"Druddigon!" he roared.

I looked at the whole in the wall, and then turned to Phoebe.

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix it! Just keep her busy before she wrecks everything!" Phoebe said.

I hopped on Druddigon, and we flew out through the hole through the roof, and were off to try and stop my friend from loosing herself.

It took a while, but Druddigon spotted her a few miles away from us in the sky.

"Marie!" I cried out.

Marie turned and saw me.

"KAWW!" she cried.

She stopped in front of me and began shooting fire at us. Druddigon did the best he could to dodge it, but they were always super close to hitting us.

"Marie, you've gotta fight this! I know you can!" I said.

"KAAAWW!" she screeched.

"Druddigon whatever you do, don't hurt her!" I said.

Marie kept trying to fry us, and while she was, I saw that she was starting to grow more and more feathers, her beak was growing and her arms and legs were disappearing; we were running out of time.

"Tyler!" I heard Darius yell from below. I looked down while Druddigon kept dodging and saw that Darius had regained consciousness and was with Danny, Gabe, and Phoebe.

"We have the body, but you have to get her down here so that we can pull her out of Marie's body! But you gotta hurry we don't have much time!" he said.

"Right!" I said.

Now all I needed to figure out was how to get Marie down there without her burning us to death. "Druddigon, we gotta lure her down!" I said.

"Drudd!"

We started to fly around making sure Marie would follow, which she did thankfully. We dove through the trees, and soon, we were almost at Danny and the others before I turned around, and Marie seemed to be forming what looked like, Hyper Beam…

"Drudd!" Druddigon said.

Druddigon did a noble and stupid thing.

He flew down and dropped me next to the body and flew back up to keep Ho-Oh from attacking me. "What are you doing?!" I called out to him.

But he seemed oblivious to my yelling. He flew up, down, and all around trying to give us time.

Darius and the others were still working, but I kept watch on Druddigon. He seemed to be evading her better than I expected. "She's turning a lot faster than we anticipated." Phoebe said.

I saw that she was right, every time she would pass by us, Marie looked less and less like Marie and more and more like Ho-Oh.

"We have the body ready; we just need to get her close enough. Darius, can you freeze her long enough to complete the transfer?" Phoebe asked her brother.

"I don't know, I'm still pretty beat, I think I have about two or three left in me." He said.

"That's about all we need." Gabe said.

The body's eyes then opened and were glowing white.

"Okay Druddigon get her down here!" I called.

I then heard Druddigon roaring in the distance and then I saw him soaring towards us with Marie, now almost a complete Ho-Oh, following him closely behind.

She then looked like she was about to hit him with another Hyper Beam, but this was…different.  
The ball of energy forming in her mouth was glowing in different colors and then she launched it, and before Druddigon could turn to see it coming, "BAMM!"

He was hit.

Druddigon then crashed into the ground in a giant of fire. "DRUDDIGON!" I yelled.

I ran to him to make sure he was okay, but I saw that Marie was following me again and just as she was about to claw my eyes out, "NOW!"

Marie had frozen in place. I looked over and saw that Darius and Phoebe had used their powers to freeze her in mid air.

Gabe focused on the body, and then they all three focused on Ho-Oh.  
Ho-Oh began emitting golden sparks and after a bright golden flash, I saw Marie again, suspended in air.

She slowly descended to the ground and collapsed. Danny then came running over to her to make sure she was still alive and when I looked up, Ho-Oh was now what looked like a gleaming figure of a Ho-Oh only it was, moving.

It then looked as if it were being sucked into the body, and with another flash, it was done. The body then fell, and Darius and the other two looked exhausted.

I came over to them making sure they were okay, they were, obviously, but then I saw that Marie was still passed out on the ground.

I walked over and saw that Danny looked…relieved?

"It's okay, she's alive. I checked her pulse." He said. I figured that'd be the first thing he'd do, I mean his dad was a doctor.

Phoebe then walked over, "I'll teleport you two back to her house. She just needs to rest right now, and she'll be fine." She said. She snapped her fingers, and they were gone.

I then heard someone stir. I looked over and saw that the body was starting to move.  
I walked over to her and saw that her multi-colored eyes shot open.

She had long brown hair, a small nose, and was about two inches shorter than me.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"You're in the forest outside Whesterville." Phoebe said appearing next to me.

"…You…" she said pointing at me.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler." I said introducing myself.

"This is Darius, Gabe, and I'm Phoebe." She said introducing her and her siblings.

"I…I'm Katelyn." She said.

She got up after slowly moving her arms and legs. "This isn't-"

"The world of the dead? No, you're back in the world of the living, and you're sixteen again." Gabe said.

Katelyn's eyes suddenly widened, "Oh no! I-I tried to kill you! I'm so sorry!" she said.

"Look, it's alright, you didn't mean it. You sort of just…lost sight of who you are." I said.

"Drudd…" I heard Druddigon say.

"Druddigon!" I said running to where he lay. Only to find that…he looked nothing like he did before.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Something was wrong with his…appearance. He was…shiny?

But that wasn't it, his head wasn't gold, but…white, like his claws and the spikes running down his tail were red, yellow, and blue.

"I think it was that attack I used." Katelyn said.

"So you know about Ho-Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never should've possessed your friend, I'm so sorry." She said.

"No," I said placing my hand on her shoulder, "I forgive you."

She turned to hug me and after that, we walked back to the house.

"So is she gonna be staying with you?" I asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, at least until she can control her powers." She replied.

"How long will that take?" I asked.

"It could take a long time, we still have to try and develop our full powers." She said.

When we got back inside, the place was a mess.

"Don't worry, like I said, we'll fix it. Just go on home." Darius said.

"Okay, see you guys later." I said.

I got on Druddigon, and we flew back to my place after a long day. The only thought on my mind was if we were gonna have to do this again, and if we did, then this whole 'legendary thing' is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.


	19. The Horrors of Delight

The following week at school, at lot of things were going on. Besides this Winter Dance the school decided to throw, a lot of things were happening more in my social group.

For one, Katelyn had decided to enroll here so that'd be fun. Marie forgave Katelyn probably a thousand times, but I knew they were going to get along nicely.

Danny had called the others after Phoebe teleported him and Marie back to Marie's, and explained all of what happened the other day, which thankfully, they understood.

I didn't here about Seth or Heather which was never a good sign around here, but they were probably doing something illegal, or at least that was what most people said.

The only one I was worried about was Druddigon.

He seemed to think everyone thought he was a freak because he was…how do I put this? A new kind of shiny.  
The whole week he seemed totally, embarrassed. That was at least until Leda saw him.

You should've seen it. Druddigon saw Leda coming and tried to hide, but failed. I didn't know al of what happened, as they flew up to the roof of the school, but after a while, they came down, and Druddigon had what I think was supposed to be a smile on his face; apparently their little "date" had gone well.

After school on the following Thursday, I had received another letter from the Pokémon Competition which read that I had another match on Christmas Eve; I was excited by this as you can imagine.

I had gone over to Darius and Phoebe's place because that was where now liked to hang out apparently, and after seeing the house a second time, I could see why.

The place was almost completely empty before, but now, it was packed; it even looked bigger than before.

When Druddigon and I walked in, we saw that there was a new spiral staircase, which seemed to go on forever, until it met up with an amazing glass dome roof.

There was a pool table in the living room, a flat screen TV, Gabe's laptop still sitting on the coffee table (I knew it was Gabe's because it was black with a skull on the center); the place was perfect.

Danny, Marie (who were snuggled up as anyone can imagine) and Chris were watching a recorded episode of _SNL_ on the TV, Ian and Jackson were playing pool, and Helen…was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." I said.

Danny turned, "Hey Ty! Dude they pretty much have every season of any show you can name!" he said.

"That's good." I said.

Marie turned, "If you're looking for Helen, she's upstairs with Phoebe."

"Thanks bird girl." I said.

"Watch it Hai." She growled playfully.

I made my way upstairs, but I heard Chris tell me, "You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two will get married some day!"

"I heard that, and probably not in a million years." I said; I really hoped Helen didn't hear that.

But the only problem was, I had no idea which room was Phoebe's, there must've been a million here. Just then, I saw Darius downstairs.

"Hey! What's up Father Time?" I called; the stairs went a lot higher than you think, not only that, but there were about four more floors.

"Hey, Tyler, if you get the chance, if you see this glowing blue orb can you give it to me? Phoebe, Gabe, and me are supposed to get our orbs today! It'll increase our powers!" he requested.

"Yeah!" I said.

I looked around, but I didn't know which room was Darius'. I was about to go up to the fourth floor, when something had caught my eye.

The room next to the stairwell had the door cracked open, and there was a faint bluish glow coming from inside. And I especially knew when Darius's name was whittled into the wooden door.

I went in, as the door creaked horribly and I saw that the room was filled with who would've guessed, almost nothing.

Normally, I would've thought that he would've kept a bunch of clocks in here, but I guess maybe that was a stereotype? I didn't know, but on the desk near the corner, sat a pure blue diamond.

I had to admit, it was probably, the most beautiful piece of jewelry I have ever seen. What really went bad that day was when I grabbed it.

The orb started glowing brightly as it began emitting some sort of blue lightning. The light and the electrical current soon became overwhelming, and then, I vanished into thin air.

All I can remember was falling through what looked like some sort of bright blue tunnel. I didn't know what was going on, but I began to accelerate faster and faster to some sort of portal that was slowly opening.

I was going so fast that I thought that soon my skin would start to peel off until I reached the end of the tunnel.

And for some reason, besides the fact that my ears were ringing, I could hear…thunder? But it wasn't exactly like thunder, more like, a sonic boom, only it occurred three times before I came out of the tunnel and landed back-first on a sidewalk…and onto a group of people.

At first I was afraid that I had gone blind and deaf as I couldn't hear or see anything.

But after about two or three seconds, I regained my eyesight and saw that the sky for some reason was looking rather stormy; there was lightning racing through the clouds, and apparently, I had landed on a spot where lightning might've struck.

After that I soon started to hear voices. I looked over and saw that it must've been the people that I had landed on.

"Is everyone okay?" one of them asked getting up.

"Ugh," I groaned, "What the hell was that?" I said rubbing my head.

I still could barely see, but I had the strangest feeling that he or she looked somehow…familiar. I could barely make out his form, but I knew at a glance that he was about my height.

I made to stand up, but for some reason, I lost my balance and almost fell down until someone caught me by the arms, and helped me stand up.

My head slowly turned to see a girl around my age with long brown hair and ice blue eyes. She had hair like Lucy's but eyes like Megan's. Okay maybe not exactly like them, but it was the closest comparison I could make. She also had what looked like a Delcatty at her side.

"Are you alright?" she asked; she sounded…really nervous.

I was silent for a minute or two while I was still trying to regain my sight as I looked over and what I sight I saw right then and there. In front of me and looking at me strangely, were a group of kids who looked like they were in some kind of school uniform.

The guys were dressed in a white dress shirt, dark blue blazer with a gold crest, dark blue and gold striped tie, and black pants with black dress shoes

The girls on the other hand were in a white blouse, the gold and blue tie, dark blue blazer, blue pleated skirt, knee high white socks, and black dress shoes.

They all were around my age, except for two of the girls who one looked like she was around seventeen, and the other looked around twelve.

There were also two boys with them, one on the right looked like that TJ guy from the last vision I had; he had the same hairstyle, all black and messy only his bangs covered part of his eyes and his eyes, by the way, were both golden, unlike TJ as his were gold and silver.

He even had a little Pikachu on his shoulder, "Pika?" he said looking at me curiously. I could tell he was a he by looking at the shape of the tail.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

The TJ looking-guy and the other boy looked at each other with confused looks, and said, "I'm Robbie, this is Bryce." He said.

"Hey don't forget about us Robbie!" the little girl said.

"Oh right sorry, this is Lilly, that's Daphne, my twin sister Julia, my little brother DJ and the one who helped you up is Annabelle." Robbie introduced. He pointed to each person as he was saying the girls' names so at least I knew who everyone was.

Lilly had these big, bright orange eyes and long brown hair tied in the back.

Daphne looked like she was around eighteen or something because she was taller than the others. She had long blonde hair, and pretty pink eyes that made her look rather friendly.

Julia looked exactly like Robbie, kind of like how I looked eerily like Bryce; I think they were twins or something. She had long black hair, and one eye that were red and the other that was silver. They looked both sharp and curious at the same time, it was really weird.

DJ looked about the same age as Lilly. He had bangs like TJ with mischievous looking hazel eyes, and a strange tattoo looking thing on his left arm; he also had a Houndour out with him like Seth's only this one looked way friendlier.

Bryce however, had an appearance that really freaked me out. Not because he was ugly or anything, but besides his red eyes, he looked exactly like…me.

For some reason was looking as freaked out as I was. Robbie looked at the expressions me and Bryce had with a stupid grin growing on his face, "Whoa! You guys look exactly alike! This is so weird!"

"Yeah…you kinda look like…hang on, what's your name?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Tyler…" I said silently.

"Tyler…who?" she asked.

"I'm not giving out my last name to a bunch of strangers!" I said.

Daphne just sighed, walked in front of me, looked me deep in the eyes and said, "Look, is your last name Hai or not? I need to know." She said getting frustrated.

My eyes widened, "Uh…I'm a little afraid to answer, but yeah…?"

Daphne's eyes widened like mine and she said as she gave me a massive hug, "Oh my Arceus you're my dad!"

I then struggled to get loose, and when I succeeded, I said, "Look I have know idea what you're talking about. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Daphne then looked shocked, "Your oldest child…"

Annabelle politely, and yet so quietly said, "Hello Mr. Hai, it's lovely to…um…meet you?"

"Annabelle what are you talking about?" I asked remembering the girl's name.

And then she said, "You are Daphne's dad, only…from the past."

"Oh…well if that's all I don't see how- WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"It's true, I mean look at Bryce; he looks _exactly_ like you!" Daphne said.

"Ah right, that explains it then, good point, good point, I just have something to ask you." I said.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M A F***ING IDIOT?! DO YOU?!" I demanded.

"Calm down! Look, you're obviously stressing out, let us explain what's going on and we'll-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! What the hell are you talking about?! I don't have kids! I'm not even sixteen yet and you're like, what? Eighteen?" I said.

Bryce and Lilly looked shocked as I was yelling at my so-called 'daughter'.

"What are you on drugs or something? I didn't have sex before I was even a fetus!" I said.

Annabelle then looked down and her eyes widened, "Is that…the Adamant Orb?!"

I looked down at my hand and the orb was still in my left hand, but the light looked like it had been drained or something.

I looked at it more closely, "I think so?"

Annabelle then went silent, as if she was thinking about something.

"Look you can't be my daughter, it's not possible!" I freaked.

"Actually, it is, the Adamant Orb brought you into the future." Annabelle said.

"Whoa! Sup Mr. Hai? This is so cool!" Robbie said.

Lilly squealed and ran up to hug me like Daphne did.

"What? How is that even possible? None of this makes any sense! Time travel's impossible!" I said.

"Well apparently it isn't. I mean look at your kids! Daphne and Lilly are your daughters and Bryce is your son!" DJ said.

"Okay, well then Ms. Future Girl, tell me, how do you know if this is the Adamant Orb?" I asked Annabelle.

"Weren't you friends with Darius Castle back then?" Bryce asked finally talking.

Then it hit me, "Yeah? How do you know about him?"

"He comes but to visit every so often, so does Phoebe, Gabe, Katelyn, RJ, Sophia, and Emmett, all of those guys. You sure know a LOT of cool people dad." Bryce said.

"Okay, um, who's RJ, Sophia, and Emmett?" I asked.

Bryce's eyes widened, "S***, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Look, forget about that now. Alright, since I'm a friend of the god of time, I guess I have no other choice then to accept this. But if I'm right, then me talking to you right now could put us all in terrible danger!" I warned.

"What kind of danger?" Lilly asked.

Bryce then pulled the group aside, and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

They all turned back and Bryce asked, "Okay so, how do we get you back?"

"Now hold on Bryce," Daphne intruded, "I want to see how strong a trainer Dad is right now." She said getting a wild grin on her face.

"Are you nuts!? What if Dad sees?" Bryce said.

"What are you talking about? He's right there!"

"No, I meant _future_ Dad!"

"Oh. Well, if anything, Dad would no it's going on right now."

Bryce then looked as if he had come to realize something, "So this is why dad wanted to take us to school today!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked knowing this involved me.

"This morning, you asked if you could drive us to school. We said we'd walk, but you kept insisting on driving us. I think this is why!" Bryce said.

"That would make sense." Robbie said.

"Ha, just imagine this guy meeting our Dad." DJ said.

And then for some reason, everyone went silent.

Daphne pulled everyone aside as Bryce had done before, and silently talked which got me worried.

"Okay, now what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Daphne said, "So are we gonna have a battle or what?"

"I guess so." I said.

"Awesome! Come on guys! Let's-!" she said smiling.

Daphne was then interrupted by a Dragonite landing out of nowhere beside Bryce.

Just then, this guy gets off the Dragonite, and just when I thought this day couldn't possibly in the least get any weirder, when the guy turned around, I saw that it was…me, well, older me.

Lilly saw the older me and ran up to hug him excitedly, "Daddy!"

Daphne ran and hugged the older Tyler to, "Oh my gosh! Dad, hey! Look who we just found, falling from the sky." She said, pointing to me.

Me and the older…me, just stared at each other for a while, not saying anything until,

"I'm pretty sure this is an awkward moment for the both of us…" I said.

"Uh…yeah…so, I take it this is the part where Daphne's supposed to take you to the gym?" older me asked.

"Yeah…oh yeah you would know this wouldn't you." I said knowing that I would know this from…okay I don't really know how to explain this.

Older Tyler then thought about it for a second, and then, "Alright, we'll I guess I can call the school and tell them you couldn't make it; I'll think of something." Older me grinned.

"Yay! No school!" Lilly cheered.

"I'm with Lilly! Woot!" Robbie said.

"So, don't we have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't take it." Older me said.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" I asked.

Older me thought again for a second, and then, "Bryce, do you have Tokyo's Pokéball?"

"Yeah, I always do; why?" my future son asked.

"You and…2011 me, can take him and use him in battle if you don't mind." Future me told Bryce.

"Yeah okay; it's cool." He said.

"Tokyo?" I asked.

Bryce took out what I recognized as a Pokéball, "No way! You guys have Pokéballs?"

"Yeah, I forgot you guys didn't have them back then…but anyway, here's Tokyo!" Bryce exclaimed throwing a Pokéball into the air.

It looked just like it did in the anime, it flew up into the air a few feet, and then there was a bright flash, and a Charizard had appeared.

"Sweet." I grinned; this was getting exciting.

Only problem is, he didn't look like he trusted me, as he started growling as I came to get on his back.

"Tokyo, be nice. Sorry Dad, this one's got a bit of a temper." Bryce said.

Tokyo snorted embers out of his nose and grinned knowing that Bryce was being sarcastic.

I had a bit of trouble of where to sit, I figured it'd be easy because I was used to riding on Druddigon, but Tokyo was different.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, this is just a bit…different than what I'm used to." I said.

Bryce had gotten on in front of me, "Don't you have like a saddle? Or reins to fly him with?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't really use them. Funny, future you asked the same thing when I started flying." Bryce said.

Daphne then released another Dragonite, and after everyone got on their own flying type, we were off to who knows where to my fight with Daphne.

Soon we came upon a large building in town.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the Gym." Bryce said.

"Cool, you guys have Gyms now?"

"Yeah, you, I mean, future you started the whole Gym system here, and in the US."

"Here?"

After I got off of Tokyo, "Uh, did we move? This doesn't look like Whesterville."

"We moved here a long time ago actually. I should probably mention that we don't even live in the same country anymore…" my older self said.

"Then…where are we?" I asked as we were walking to the entrance.

"New Zealand."

"Why are we in New Zealand?"

"Lucy."

My eyes widened, "Does that mean?"

"Yeah, we know her. I do that is, you won't know her until later though."

I thought about this while we went into the building.

When we got inside, it was a very nice place; everything looked totally new and fancy.

"Mom! You here?! Heeelllllooo...?" Robbie called out.

"Pikachu...?!" Maui yelled.

"So is your Mom the Gym Leader or something?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's really tough too." Robbie said.

"That's so cool!" I said.

"I'm in here Robbie! Just a second!" a woman called from one of the stadium openings.

We walked into the room with the battlefield and I saw a woman on one side and a guy on the other.

I assumed the woman was Robbie's mom. She was in battle with her Pikachu against a Vespiquen, and it looked like she was winning.

"Volt! Use Thunderbolt!" she commanded.

"CHUUU!" Volt the Pikachu said as he (I'm assuming it was a male because its tail was straight).

It hit the enemy Vespiquen and it after being blasted by with knows how many volts of electricity, Vespiquen fell to the ground, and was defeated.

"Woot! Mom kicked that guys **!" Robbie said excitedly.

Bryce sighed, "Robbie, show some respect..."

Robbie poked his tongue out at Bryce childishly.

The challenger then left silently as we made our way down to greet the Gym Leader.

"Hey everyone, say, shouldn't you all be at school? And what brings you here Tyler? And who…!" the Gym Leader asked. Something about her seemed so…familiar, but for some reason, I couldn't put my finger on it.

Daphne then explained everything that happened since I arrived with Bryce filling in the parts she missed which weren't that many.

"Oh I remember now! Tyler went on about this to us like, three days ago or something didn't you?" the Gym Leader asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean don't you think that meeting your younger self would freak you out a little?" Older me said.

"So what brings you guys here anyway?" the Gym Leader asked.

"I was hoping that me and my Dad could battle!" Daphne said excitedly.

"But you and your Dad battle everyday-Oh! I get it now! Go ahead, I don't mind in the least!"

"Thanks!" I said.

Lucy then walked over to older me and said, "You always did love battling Ty!" and for some reason, the older me's face was getting…red? That may not have been something I got, but oh well.

Daphne: "Sweet...Ok then! Let's go China!"

Her Dragonite had soared through the air ready to fight.

"Okay Tokyo! Battle time!" I said.

"China, use Draco Meteor!"

"Tokyo! Use Inferno!" (Bryce had told me all of Tokyo's moves as we were flying).

The battle went on for quite a while, but eventually by playing the cards right, I was the victor.

"Wow, even when your fifteen years old, you still beat me." Daphne said.

"It isn't about age Daph, it's all in the technique." I said.

Daphne then turned to the older me, "So that's what you weren't telling me about battling! I knew I'd find out eventually!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were keeping the secret to battling from me for a while just to joke with me, but now I know!" Daphne exclaimed.

"So…now what?" Bryce asked.

We all went silent. Older me however, looked as if he was counting down, as I saw myself mouth, "_…five, four, three, two_-"

And then, a blue portal had appeared, and out stepped Darius.

"I was wondering where you were." He said.

"Hey before you get mad Darius I just want to say-"

"Don't worry about it! I should've known that it would take you to the future. Hell I've been looking all over the timeline!"

"Oh…okay, so I guess I gotta go back now?"

"You hit the hammer on the nail."

I turned to everyone else, "Thanks for everything guys, this was fun."

"No problem Dad, and if you ever want to have a battle with me sometime before your old, just drop by!" Bryce said.

"I'm right here." Older me said.

"Okay, we better get going!" Darius said.

"Wait a second!" older me called just before I was about to step through the portal.

"What?" I asked.

"You may want to take this." he said. All he had handed me was a folded piece of paper.

"Uh thanks?" I said.

"Look at it after you get back and trust me you _won't_ regret it. And you may want these." He said going over to a large bag that was sitting by the Gym Leader.

"Hey, I never got to know your name Miss." I said.

Older me and the Gym Leader looked in each other's eyes for a second and turned back to me,

"You'll find out soon enough." She smiled.

Older me then walked back over to me with the bag, and inside there was a large, heavy case with to buckles used to open it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Show your friends when you get back. You guys are gonna need more of them." older me said.

"Alright thanks." I said.

We said our goodbyes, and I turned to face the portal and Darius again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go." I said.

I stepped through, and we vanished once more, but not before I could've sworn I heard Robbie say, "Bryce, no offense, but your Dad is _weird_."

We then came back in Darius' room.

"That was fun." He said.

We walked down, and what was strange was that I thought we passed…me?

"I made us come back a few minutes before you took my orb." Darius said.

"Wait, won't we see ourselves?" I said.

"Well, we already passed you, and I can't exist with another me at any given moment in time. It doesn't work that way."

""Hey! What's up Father Time?" I called from upstairs.

"Hey, Tyler, if you get the chance, if you see this glowing blue orb can you give it to me? Phoebe, Gabe, and me are supposed to get our orbs today! It'll increase our powers!" Darius called up the stairs.

"Yeah!" I said.

"I thought you were talking to someone." I said.

"Yeah, I sorta just made a loop in time. But that shouldn't affect anything." Darius said.

We went back into the living room, and then I saw Helen over by the pool table apparently in a match with Ian.

"Hey Ty!" she smiled when she saw me.

"Hi. Guys, I got something for us." I said still holding the black case.

We all gathered around the pool table on which I placed the case. I opened it, and I could believe my eyes when I saw seven Pokéballs inside.

They looked polished, as light would gleam off of them. We each took one,

"These are awesome!" Chris said.

"Yeah." I said. I then wondered what the paper was for, but then knowing me…

I then took it out of my pocket, unfolded it, and I saw that they were many papers. Papers on how to make, and design Pokéballs and make them have effects!

Now all I wanted to know was…why did he say we were going to need _more of them_?

* * *

**OKAY GOOD CHAPTER RIGHT?**

**LONG WASN'T IT?**

**OKAY SO NEXT CHAPTER'S GONNA INTRODUCE THE TEAMS! SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS! PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Enter The Teams

"Drudd!"

My eyes shot open. I looked out my bedroom window and fell out of my bed after I saw Druddigon tapping on it.

I got back up, and opened my window, "What are you dong?"

I looked at my alarm clock, "It's three in the morning!"

"Drudd! Druddigon!" he said; he looked pretty worried, so I knew it must've been important.

"Okay, let me just get some clothes on!"

After a few minutes, I walked outside into the cold morning air.

Just then I turned to see Druddigon, "Drudd! Drudd Druddigon!" he said, pointing to the woods.

"Look, I have school today. I'll look at it later." I said as I walked back into the house.

Later at school, I was sitting in lunch with my friends as usual, but they kept bringing up the subject of their Pokémon bringing them outside to lead them somewhere last night.

"No way, it happened to you to?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Danny said.

"It must've been something important; I mean why would they lead us outside like that?" Marie asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds bad." Helen said.

"It's not bad," Darius said appearing at our table, "it's something good."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"…I'd like you to find out for yourself. It's better that way."

"I guess so." Marie said.

"Smeargle! Smear!" Marie's Smeargle said.

"Who-who said that?" Marie asked.

"Who said what?" Helen asked.

"I could've sworn I heard someone say something." Marie said.

I saw that Marie had been drawing a picture of Druddigon. It was just…amazing. Or at least it was until, "SPLOOSH!" someone had spilled an orange smoothie all over the sheet of paper. At least it didn't get on her sketchpad.

I looked up and saw Seth grinning evilly, "Oops." He said.

Danny got up, and held Seth by the throat, and Chris was ready to get up to help him out.

"You slimy, little, worm!" Danny growled.

"What? It wasn't even that good of a drawing, now, if it was a bit more…_revealing_ pic if you know what I mean…" Seth grinned.

Marie got up, and slapped him across his face, "You pervert!"

"Say your sorry, or you're not gonna have teeth or eyes!" Danny said.

"Daniel Jacob! Put him down!"

I turned and saw Mr. Patterson was right behind me.

"What is going on here?" he asked, not in a yell, merely like a regular question; you couldn't get this guy mad no matter how hard anyone tried.

So after a trip to the principal's office, Danny was let off while Seth owed ten dollars for a whole new sketchpad.

It was nice to get revenge once in a while, I will admit. But when the final bell rang, Druddigon kept trying to push me outside, so when I took my first step out the door, Druddigon grabbed my arm, and we flew back home almost as fast as when he was being attacked by Ho-Oh.

"What is it? Why do you want me home so bad?" I asked, but I couldn't even hear myself with all the wind blowing past.

(_Danny's POV_)

"Where you taking me?" I asked my little monkey friend.

I was trying to walk Marie home, but her…lemur sort of thing was leading her to her house but my monkey was leading me to mine.

"Can't you see we're having a romantic moment here?" my girlfriend said. But her animal kept pulling her hand towards her house while mine was leading me in the opposite direction.

"I don't think they're gonna let us be, text ya later." I said.

"Bye." Marie waved.

And so I made my way back to my place. The monkey kept leaping from tree to tree leading to my backyard, and that's when I saw that my backyard wasn't empty anymore.

Sitting in my mom's birdbath was a blue turtle looking thing with a huge shell on its back.

There was a pygmy grey rhino that looked like it was playing tag with a blue looking guy who kept jumping into the air and flapping his arms like he was trying to fly.

And last but not least, there was a zebra looking guy that was roaming around. But what was weird about it was that its pattern didn't look anything like an ordinary zebra's.

"What is this? Who are you guys?" I asked. I decided to call Tyler, if anyone would know what was going on, I knew he would.

(_Marie's POV_)

"What are you guys?" I asked the strange creatures that somehow got in my room.

My lemur friend was standing behind me, but in front of me was a small bird that was fluttering around. And on my bed was a tiny orange pig looking thing that was right next to what looked like a cute little seal animal, and what I instantly recognized as a Pikachu, sitting on my dresser.

(_Ian's POV_)

After I got off the bus with Mandy, we made our way up the driveway and I saw more of these animals that now seemed to populate the Earth.

There was a yellow-furred sheep, a rock with eyes and two arms, a crab looking thing, and a green dinosaur with a bulb on its back.

"What are these guys?"

(_Chris' POV_)

"Mom I'm home!" I called. But for some reason, there was no answer. I looked on the table and saw a note saying,

_Christopher,_

_Went to get new car, be back later_

"Alright!" I said excited that I had the house to myself.

I decided to call Ty since I figured he'd wanna hang out, but before I did, I saw something…walk into the living room.

"The hell?"

I walked in, only to find that sitting on the couches, the recliner, and even on the ceiling, were more Pokémon.

Yeah, I knew what they were, I used to like them, and I know for a fact Ty still does, but I don't mind.

If I was right, I knew their names…I think.

On one of the couches was…a little mouse looking guy with a bunch of flames on its back. Sitting next to it was a sparrow looking dude, a yellow tube around his neck and a little brown fluff ball…seriously, I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was a Pokémon.

"So…I take it you guys are mine?"

(_Jackson's POV_)

"Man I'm glad school's over!" I said.

"Yeah, but I wonder what Leda's been wanting." My sister said.

"I don't know, Splash's been trying to get me outside all day for some reason."

"Do you think something bad really did happen?"

"Nah, didn't you hear Darius? He said it was 'something good'."

But as we were walking, I saw that Splash turned to Leda, they both nodded, and then, Leda swooped down in front of Helen, Splash came down off the tree he was climbing, pushed her into Leda, and then Leda went flying with Helen on her back.

"Helen!" I screamed.

They didn't go too far, just enough for me to keep in my sight, and then they landed on the roof.

I was going to get the ladder from the garage, but when I got inside, there were more of these animals all over the place.

One looked like a yellow armadillo, another looked like a weird looking cat with a piece of gold on it's head, the last two was a floating piece of metal with one eye and two magnets on its sides, and a green gecko looking dude.

"What is with you guys?"

(_Helen's POV_)

That had to have been _the_ scariest thing ever. I mean I didn't even think she could carry me! She knows I'm afraid of heights!

That's why I had Ty give me a ride home that one day…well, now that I think about it, it wouldn't make a difference, but at least he had experience in flying. I had squat.

"What do you want you crazy bird!?" I demanded.

The good news is that we had landed on the flat portion of the roof. But when Leda turned away, I looked over and saw that there were more creatures sitting in front of us.

They all were seriously cute too. One of them was blue with orange fins, the other was what looked like an orange dog, and the strangest of the three; it looked sort of like a cat, only it was…blue?

"Shinx!" the cat-like one said.

"Are you mine?" I asked.

(_Tyler's POV_)

Druddigon and I finally made our way to the cave where Druddigon now resided in.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Drudd!" he pointed into the inside of the cave.

"Alright, I'll go and see what it is."

I took a fallen tree branch, lit it using Druddigon's Flamethrower attack, and we made our way inside the cave.

At first I couldn't see anything that was in there, in fact the place looked completely empty. Or at least I thought it was until I heard, "Char!"

I then ran into the center of the cave only to find myself surrounded by four more Pokémon.

There was an Elekid in one corner of the room looking pretty laid back, a Spheal that was playing with an Eevee, and a Chimchar that was swinging from tree root to tree root on the ceiling.

It flipped down, and did a 'ta-da' pose.

"You're a bit of a showoff aren't you?" I chuckled.

"_This is your team Tyler_." Phoebe's voice said in my head.

I then realized that this is what the older me was talking about when I said I would need to make more Pokéballs, because I'd be getting a team.

"Alright, if you guys are my team, then we got to make some Pokéballs for you."

I then got a few texts from…well, everyone. Everyone but Danny sent me a picture of what looked like teams of his or her own.

I wasn't going to list them all, but they had full teams except for an unknown number that texted me.

Now keep in mind, I had absolutely no idea who this was, but when I opened it,

_Hey Ty! This is Helen just so you weren't freaked out._

_Um, there're these other animals on my roof that I think are mine, so do you think you could help me out here? Or at least maybe tomorrow? Thanks =) _

I instantly felt good knowing that I finally had Helen's number. Marie wouldn't give it to me because she knew how much I liked her and she was just trying to mess with me, but now I had it! Today must've been the second best day of my life!

The rest of the week, things were going great at school, except it didn't look like me and my friends weren't the only ones with a team.

Seth came through the halls threatening random people all because he had a team of his own, and apparently, so did Heather, great right?

Seth not only had a Houndour, but now, it looked like he had a Carvanha, a Deino, a Duskull, a Joltik and a Totodile.

Heather had a Sneasel, a Poochyena, a Purrloin, a Murkrow, and for some reason, a Piplup.

They all seemed to be as evil as their owners, except for Piplup however who seemed to always see the lighter side of things and was…nice?

But that wasn't something for me to concern about at the moment, the school was becoming over crowded with Pokémon and the only way to stop it from getting any worse was for me to invent Pokéballs.

However doing so would take days to get all the stuff I would need to make the Pokéballs. I figured out the plans after an hour of plainly staring at them trying to understand it, maybe older me made them so I would be able to make them myself.

I took me a while, but I got permission to use Danny's uncle's welding garage to shape them out, get all of the parts on, get everything thing just right, and soon, the first Pokéball was finished.

Now all I needed to do was test it out.

I figured since this was the first ever Pokéball, and Druddigon was my first Pokémon, then it should be him.

I set up a video recording because, well, this was a historic day in history.

Druddigon was standing right where I needed him to be.

"Alright, this is Pokéball test number one, starting…now!" I said into the camera.

I took the unpainted Pokéball, and, "Pokéball, go!" I said throwing it straight towards Druddigon.

Time seemed to have slowed, and I thought Darius was doing this, but soon, the Pokéball hit Druddigon's head, and after a bright red flash of light, Druddigon was sucked into the Pokéball that was now sitting still on the floor.

I walked back over to the camera, "Okay, now the second part of the test will see if I can get Druddigon out!" I said excited.

I walked over to the ball on the ground, picked it up, and, "Druddigon, come out!" I said throwing it in midair. There was a flash of white light, and Druddigon had reappeared.

"Yes! Druddigon we did it! The test was a complete success!" I cheered.

I walked back over to the camera shut it off, and put the recorded tape in my bag.

"Now we have more Pokéballs to make buddy, we've got a lot of work to do, and not much time to do it."

* * *

**ALRIGHT, THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER WASN'T IT?**

**OKAY SO YEAH, THESE ARE THE CHARACTER'S TEAMS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE BECAUSE THEY'RE GIVING ONLY DESCRIPTIONS, GO TO THE 12TH CHAPTER.**

**COME ON GUYS LET'S GET TO 50 REVIEWS!**


	21. A Gift From A Giant Blue Chicken

It was time for the holiday season once again in Whesterville. The town had beautiful decorations all over the houses, the streets, everywhere really.

There were Christmas songs on the radio making hearts warm all over town, Christmas movies and specials on TV, and everyone was in a jolly mood. All that was missing however was one crucial factor…snow.

The only thing that would've made this Christmas season the best would've been a nice, white blanket of snow, and yet there was absolutely none of the white stuff insight.

This depressed me. I hated, no that wasn't right, _**hated**_ green Christmas'. This always meant that it wouldn't be the same without snow, just nothing but grey clouds, rain, and _mud_.

In fact, it's been that way here _forever_, and that was only one of our problems this holiday season.

For one, or in this case two, there seemed to be a lack of Christmas spirit in town, and I didn't know why really.

But earlier, I got an idea that I would need help from Darius, Phoebe and Gabe for.

I was going to ask them if they could pull a few strings in order for this to be, a nice, _white_ Christmas. Because if memory serves, Articuno was one of the gods that Gabe had listed before, and most likely, Articuno would be the god or goddess or ice and snow.

I tried to ask them at school but for some reason they weren't there.

It wasn't really that boring of a day, in fact it was in the blink of an eye that I was sitting by Chris and Marie at lunch, and then we were walking out of the school ready for winter break.

We actually had plans for over break. Marie's parents were out of town until the twenty-third, so we would be having our annual party over at her place.

It was rather festive, and we always longed for it every year. Meaning, Marie knew how to celebrate the Christmas season with her friends.

She would always put a marathon of Christmas movies and TV specials on; we'd get presents for each other, and just…hang out. It was pretty much, nice.

"Oh! Guys, I almost forgot!" I said.

I pulled out my bag that was filled with Pokéballs, and handed them each five, except for Helen because she only had four for some reason.

"Dude, these are sweet thanks!" Chris said.

"What are we supposed to do with them again?" Marie asked.

"Like this," I said.

"Hand me one of your Pokéballs someone." I said.

Danny took the liberty in lending me one.

"Okay, I'll use…your Squirt-turtle guy." I said.

That was a close one. The others still didn't know I liked Pokémon, and I intended to keep it that way.

I then began to demonstrate how to use a Pokéball.

"Alright, here we…go!" I said tossing the ball at Squirtle.

It instantly hit his head, there was a bright red flash, and the blue turtle had vanished inside of the Pokéball.

"Wow Ty, that's amazing!" Helen cheered.

I could feel my cheeks get hotter, "Thanks."

I then showed them how to get the Pokémon out, and after helping them out with it a couple times, they got the hang of it.

"Alright, see you guys!" I said.

"Bye Tyler!" Helen waved.

"Druddigon, come on out!" I said tossing Druddigon's ball.

"Druddigon!"

"Alright buddy, let's fly over to Darius', I got something to ask him."

"Drudd!"

And soon we were flying in the cold air. At one point I heard noise coming from behind us, getting louder and louder, I turned and saw an airplane flying fast towards us.

"Druddigon look out!" I yelled as we narrowly dodged the aircraft.

"That was **way** too close." I said relieved.

Soon after, the Castle's home came into view, and we landed just fifteen feet in front of the door. I put Druddigon back in his Pokéball, and knocked on the door.

Just then, Katelyn, or as I now call her, Kate, had answered the door.

"Oh hi Tyler! Won't you come in?" she asked. I noticed from her tone that she was becoming less afraid of me, and possibly other people, which was a good thing.

I saw why they weren't at school today. Inside the house was covered in Christmas decorations.

There was a cinnamon-apple candle on the table, I could see in the living room there was an enormous Christmas tree, tinsel and candy canes on the stair railing; it was perfect.

Phoebe then flashed in, which still made me jump, "Oh hi Ty! What's up?"

"Hey Phoeb's, think you can help?" I heard Gabe call from in the kitchen.

"Yeah be there in just a sec!" Phoebe called back.

"I'll help if you want." I offered.

"Thanks! We could really use it." Katelyn said.

Darius and Gabe were both getting candles lit and placed upstairs, while Kate, Phoebe and me were making cookies and cutting them into shapes like snowmen and gingerbread men.

"You know uh, speaking of the snowman…" I started, "I have a favor to ask."

Phoebe and Kate both stopped and stared at me.

"As you might have noticed there's a terrible lack of snow here and since Gabe mentioned Articuno earlier, then I was wondering if-"

"THERE IS ABSOLUETLY NO WAY IN HELL THAT WOULD BE HAPENING!" Gabe's voice yelled from probably seven floors up.

"Why not?" I called.

He then flashed in and walked over to me, "Tyler, you have no idea how powerful Articuno is; going against it would be suicide even for us!"

"Why is Articuno so evil then? No one did anything to it, so it has no reason to-"

"Tyler, Articuno's case is something we must explain to you _very_ carefully." Phoebe said, "If we were to bring winter to here, or any other place on Earth for that matter, the only way to do that would be to pluck one of Articuno's feathers. But since naturally it doesn't want anyone to change the way it has cold weather set out all over the world, it tries to remain solitary."

"Okay, but seriously though, if we don't get it to snow here, then there won't be enough spirit around here for it to feel like Christmas!" I said.

"Phoebe come on. I know you all know where Articuno is, but you have to tell me." I begged.

"You know, I think we're up for it." Darius' voice said.

He flashed in just like his brother and sister.

"Are you sure?" Katelyn asked.

"Yeah, I mean come on it's our first Christmas in decades! We should make it a special one!" he said.

We all turned to Phoebe who wore an unsure look on her face.

"Alright," she said giving in, "but first, I want to get these decorations finished up."

"We're all set upstairs." Gabe said.

"Alright, and we'll finish up the cookies later, Ty come on into the living room, Kate wants to demonstrate her new powers!" Phoebe said cheerfully.

I then put the cookie cutters back, and we made our way into the living room waiting for me to see what Kate was going to do.

When I walked in however, I saw that the ornaments, the lights, and the star were colorless.

"Are you ready Kate?" Phoebe asked.

Kate inhaled, and exhaled, "I'm ready."

She then closed her eyes, and after focusing in on the tree, there was a bright flash, and when I could see things again, I said that the ornaments, the lights, and even the star were all colored.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" I said in amazement; Kate started blushing.

"Okay, now that that's done, we need to make our way up north." Phoebe said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well come with us if you want to make Whesterville a winter wonderland." Phoebe grinned.

"Yes! It really will be Christmas around here!" I said getting excited.

But then a thought occurred, "Do you guys even know where Articuno lives?"

"Yeah, well we hope so. See being gods, we can sense the presence of others like us, so we should be able to find Articuno." Darius explained.

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." Phoebe said getting a pink winter parka on.

As the others got on their own winter coats, my phone in my pocket vibrated.

I looked and saw that it was from Helen.

I opened the message which read, "_Hey Ty: P what's going on?_"

"_Nothing, you?_" I replied.

"_Helping mom decorate the house_"

"_That sounds fun. =)_"

"_It'd be a lot better if there was snow on the ground though don't you think?_"

"_Yeah_" I then got an idea, "_well don't worry about it, because I'm gonna make it snow! =)"_

"_Yeah, I wish lol_"

"_No really there a god or goddess of ice that me, Darius and them are going to see to ask for some snow_"

"_Really? Ty that's great! _"

" "

"Alright Tyler were ready!" Phoebe called.

"Okay be there in a second!" I said.

"_G2g_"

"_Okay, bye!_"

I put my phone back in my pocket, and went into the living room where everyone was all dressed in think winter wear.

"Articuno's not that far away is it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's _way_ up there." Darius said, "Here, you may want this." He said throwing a black parka to me. I caught it, and put it on.

"Alright, now everyone stay close, even when we're there. It's probably snowing pretty badly wherever Articuno is." Phoebe said.

"Okay, here we go!" Phoebe said. There was a bright pink flash, and suddenly the lights were gone, the air was frozen, and it _was_ snowing…hard, and not to mention I felt as if I had been thrown twenty feet in the air, and just as far.

For one, it was snowing like crazy, and two, it was…thunder storming? This was strange because I had never seen it 'thunder-snow' before.

"Tyler!" I heard Phoebe yell.

I saw that there was a large red and purple fireball burning in the distance and I made my way towards it.

When I got close enough, the Castle siblings were standing right there with Katelyn struggling to not let the enormous fireball go out.

"We need to set up a shelter!" Phoebe yelled.

She took her gloves off, and then focused her hands on the ground and soon in a bright flash, there was a small house standing in front of us, and we immediately ran through the metal door.

The shelter looked impressive. It had a large flat screen showing the weather around here, a kitchen, and a couch which Darius and Gabe set Katelyn on; she didn't look so hot.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing," Phoebe said coming in through the door and then shutting it, "she's only worn out. Keep in mind she's only been Ho-Oh's host for almost a week."

"Is she gonna be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest while we go out looking for Articuno." Gabe said.

"Okay." I said.

But then I looked at the weather on the TV, and if I was mistaken, there was a lot of snow going over,

"Guys, where are we even?" I asked.

"We're at-"

"Wait a minute! Before you answer me, I want to check something." I interrupted Darius.

I took my iPhone out, and got on the compass app. Only when the compass came on, it started acting funny which proved my thinking.

"Are we-?"

"At the North Pole? Yes." Gabe said.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah," Phoebe said. She walked over to the window, "And here's something you might want to see."

I followed her, "What-whoa."

Outside were as you may have guessed, the Aurora Borealis. The colored lights were absolutely stunning, they would always change colors, and I immediately took my phone out, took multiple photos, and sent them to Helen and Marie.

Or at least I tried to, but apparently, there wasn't a cell signal out here.

And not only that, but looking out, I also saw some Cubchoo cubs with their Beartic mother, and a few Spheal and Sealeo.

"It's beautiful up here." Kate's voice said. I realized she was standing right beside me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Alright, let's hurry up and get this over with." Gabe said getting his coat back on, "The weather's saying that there's a blizzard coming. That's where we need to head."

This confused me, "Why would we risk our lives in a blizzard?" I asked.

"Who do you think _made_ the blizzard?" Gabe retorted.

"Oh…yeah." I said.

Soon we were venturing out into the cold again. And when I could see the large, about-three-times-bigger-than-the-Titanic, sized cloud coming at us, Phoebe said that Articuno must be nesting in there to which I responded, "Gee, you think?"

"Alright guys, this is it!" Phoebe said; we had to yell at each other because of the winds.

"Katelyn and Ty, I want you two to go up there and _gently_ pluck out one of Articuno's feathers!" Phoebe said.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I asked.

"Kate has to turn into Ho-Oh and fly you up there! It's the only way! You can't use Druddigon or he'll freeze to death almost instantly!" Gabe said.

I turned to Kate who looked nervous, "Hey it'll be alright!"

"Okay, here we go!" she said.

In a bright orange light, Kate turned into Ho-Oh for the first time, only she didn't look like a bird-human hybrid, she looked like a regular Ho-Oh.

I got on her back, which felt very warm, and we flew up to the top of the cloud that was probably higher than me or Druddigon had gone before.

It seemed like an hour, but soon, I saw Articuno sleeping on a nest of swirling dark snow clouds.

Articuno was magnificent; its feathers were like crystals, and not to mention that Articuno was absolutely huge! Not fat, but just well…big.

Kate hovered quietly to Articuno's nest and when we got close enough I stretched my arm out to a feather on his left wing. We had to move in a bit closer, and when I got a hold of it, my hand felt like a block of ice, and so I got a good enough grip on it, and with all of my strength, I pulled it out.

**BIG MISTAKE.**

Articuno's eye shot open, and it with lightning speed, it looked down at me and glared.

"S***." I said.

"KAAAAAAWWWW!" Articuno screeched.

"Kate let's get out of here!" I screamed.

Kate went full speed out of the cloud, which caused my hood to come off, and began calling out loudly probably to give Phoebe and the others the signal, but when I looked back, Articuno was catching up to us_,_ _fast_.

Kate dove down out from the cloud which was beginning to shoot snow to block our path, but then I saw a pink flash and a whirlpool, probably made by Phoebe appeared. I saw them running into it, and then when I looked back again, Articuno was still getting closer.

It was so close in fact that it slashed at me with its razor-sharp talons but I barely missed being ripped into pieces.

Kate turned, and shot fire at the bird, which distracted it, long enough for it to loose us for about a hundred feet, and it was good timing to, because Kate was beginning to turn back into human form.

So when she was a girl again, we both fell straight into the whirlpool that Phoebe had made just in time as it was beginning to close, an when we got through, it shut.

Articuno landed on the ground and glared at the ground to which its prey had escaped, but when it saw that the boy's hair was caught in its talons, Articuno would have another chance. Because now that it had the boy's scent, it knew where he was.

I then tumbled out of the portal, which happened to have ended with the living room floor. The first thing I looked at was the feather to make sure it was still there. Kate looked exhausted and looked like she was asleep.

Phoebe and the others were resting on the couch, and after lifting Kate up and onto the couch; I went outside, got on Druddigon and flew home. Leaving the feather with them.

It had been a few days after that, and sooner than I thought it would come, it was Christmas Eve!

There was a marathon of Christmas movies on TV, our tree was littered with paper from the presents given to us by our grandparents, and life at the moment was peaceful.

It ended at around four o' clock when we had to go to the stadium for my match against whoever it was.

Unlike last time, I rode with my family because it would be too cold in the air, only there was still no snow, so Druddigon was put inside his Pokéball.

And now that I thought about it, I would have to make some for Megan and Nick because Darumaka and Zorua were still running around.

Zorua hopped on my lap while we were driving to the stadium, "Zor!" it grinned.

I pet its head, and it hopped back onto Megan's lap.

I didn't know why, but from the looks of it, Megan didn't seem to dislike Zorua as much which was nice because it meant that she was coming out of her shell.

We finally got there; my family and I went to the front table to figure out which stadium I'd be in. I planned to release Druddigon from his Pokéball just to show off, but then I saw on a sheet of paper on the table that said there were now two-on-two or double battles.

"I'd like to enter in the double battle round." I said immediately.

The guy behind the desk looked up at me, "Are you sure about that kid?"

"Definitely." I confirmed.

The guy scribbled my name on a check boarded list, "And who do you have with you?" he asked.

"Druddigon and Chimchar." I said.

"Okay, you're all set." He said.

I went to Stadium F2 whose metal doors looked like they would come off of the hinges any moment.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_! _Welcome to the second Pokémon Regional Competition_!" the announcer blared.

"_In this round we have Tyler Hai verses Kyle Ferado_, _and their Pokémon are Druddigon and Chimchar verses Voltorb and Turtwig_!" the announcer said.

Kyle was a short brown-haired guy who walked out with his Pokémon while I walked out alone.

"_Uh ladies and gentlemen_, _it seems that Mr_._ Hai doesn't have_-"

I released Druddigon and Chimchar from their Pokéballs before he could finish.

"_Oh unbelievable_! _Mr._ _Hai had his Pokémon in actual Pokéballs_!_ That's something that scientists aren't even close to coming up with!_" the announcer said amazed.

"Alright guys, let's get this done so we can go home! Druddigon, show Chimchar the ropes!" I said.

"Drudd!" Druddigon agreed.

He flew up a few feet and waited for me to call an attack.

"Okay, Chimchar use Flamethrower on Turtwig! Druddigon you use Shadow Claw on Voltorb!" I commanded.

They did as I said, and Flamethrower seemed to do some pretty effective damage on Turtwig; Chimchar was a natural.

"Voltorb use Thundershock on Druddigon and Turtwig use Dig on Chimchar!" Kyle called out.

Voltorb's attack looked pretty weak, but it broke Druddigon out of flight for a minute, but after Turtwig used Dig on Chimchar, the little monkey didn't look too good.

Articuno had flown down south from the North Pole and was coming upon a town called Whesterville. It knew that the boy was here somewhere, and it would soon find out.

Articuno could hear a strangely loud amount of noise coming from a large stadium near the center of town. It could sense the boy's presence there and flew towards it.

It thought about smashing through the roof, but then had a better idea.

It still had the boy's hair, and thought of a plan. A plan where he could slip in, undetected, and kill the boy where no one else was. It landed on the ground, focused on the boy's hair, and began to shrink and loose its crystal-blue feathers.

When it was over, the Articuno who had managed to take on the boy's human form, he went in through the door; ready to get this over with.

The battle was nearly over, and I had this in the bag. Turtwig had been defeated, and now all we had to do would be to hit Voltorb one more time, and then I could finally leave.

Not that I didn't like battling, I just didn't like the thought of having to do it on Christmas Eve, I didn't understand why this wouldn't be closed.

"Druddigon, use Dragon Tail!" I commanded.

He did as I said, and as soon as it hit, Voltorb had fainted.

"_Ladies and gentlemen the battle is over_!_ What an explosive battle that was_!_ I am proud to say that the Champion of the Regional Pokémon Competition is Tyler Hai_!" the announcer said.

The crowd cheered and Chimchar and I flew around the stadium on Druddigon like I did after the first battle.

I saw that my friends had also come and that Marie had painted a new mural because this one was drawn differently and it had my other Pokémon on it.

After that was done, Megan texted me saying that they'll be out front waiting in the car. Almost everyone had gone by the time I was getting ready to leave, and when I was going to walk out, the place was abandoned…almost.

This guy appeared in front of me. And by that, I mean he _literally_ appeared in front of me, in a flash of bluish-white.

He was wearing a blue jacket, and dark jeans and for some reason he was bare-footed. And that's not all; because the weirdest thing about him was that he looked _exactly_ like me. Almost, that is. He had eyes that looked like blue ice, kinda like Darius' but a little lighter, and not to mention, he had white hair.

I'm not kidding; his head looked like it was covered in snow…

"Oh Arceus." I said remembering what Daphne said when I went to the future.

The imposter didn't speak; he just stood there staring at me.

"Are you-?" I began asking until the Tyler-imposter took a huge breath, and when he exhaled, a white fog blasted straight at me, and I thought I was going to be hit, until a glowing pink ball went through it, and blasted the fake Tyler into the wall.

"We told you going to get Articuno's feather was a bad idea!" Phoebe said coming up behind me with her hands in a defensive position.

Gabe and Darius flashed in beside her.

"Great, now he's here." Gabe said.

"What the hell does he want?! And what was that fog stuff he tried to hit me with?" I asked.

"That fog is something you do NOT want to hit you, it'll freeze you solid. And I'm pretty sure he's here about his feathers." Darius said.

"Feathers? What does- Oh, is he-?"

"Yeah, it is. And boy have you pissed him off." Gabe said.

"Well he should've given us a white Christmas before we had to rip out his feathers!" I said.

Articuno got up, looking pretty mad, and his face began turning blue.

"Look, I'll give you your feather back okay? I don't want to fight you!" I said.

This seemed to get to Articuno for a minute, but then he turned angry again, and then shot a white blast of energy out of his hand at the roof, and flew out of it.

Phoebe repaired it with her powers, and asked, "You really want to give him back the feather?"

"It's either another green Christmas, or there won't be a town to celebrate Christmas in." I said.

Phoebe turned to me, "Glad you saw it our way, because if he doesn't get that feather back soon, he'll destroy the town trying to find it himself."

After Phoebe teleported us to their place, they got the feather out of a jewelry box they kept in, and then teleported back to the outside of the stadium.

I couldn't believe what Articuno had done. There was a gigantic dome around the entire town, and literally cut off the town from the rest of the world.

"We've got to stop this, this is what he'll do first, but then he'll freeze and destroy everything until it becomes a wasteland." Gabe said.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Phoebe's eyes were pink, "He's at the courthouse. Let's move!"

We teleported to the courthouse in front of a large group of people just as Articuno was floating up in the air about to destroy the building.

"Articuno stop!" I said.

He turned to me in an angry stare with glowing blue eyes, "Do you have my feather?"

He even sounded like me too, that wasn't creepy at all.

I held up the feather in my hand.

I floated down and snatched it from my hand. It disappeared into his jacket afterwards, "You stole one of my feathers and risked changing the climate why?"

"All I wanted was some snow for Christmas! Is that too much to ask coming from a giant blue chicken?!" I said.

"You dare call me this 'chicken'? I think that was an insult!" he said.

"No s*** Sherlock." I said.

"Ty, don't insult him!" I heard Helen's voice warn. I turned around and saw her breaking from the crowd along with Danny and Marie and the others.

"Enough!" Articuno said. He rose from the ground again and his eyes began to turn white again, "For stealing a piece of me and entering _my_ territory, for that, YOU WILL-!" he didn't finish his sentence.

Something had happened to him that I found extremely strange.

Articuno began to scream in pain or what seemed like he was in pain. His body began glowing ice-blue, and then after a bright flash of light, I saw a very strange sight.

Articuno was back in bird-form, but floating next to him, was human Articuno.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Articuno had something in his left talon that he dropped in front of me, a small bit of hair…_my_ hair.

Phoebe gasped, "Articuno must've gotten some of your hair and when he turned into a human, he must've taken your form using that bit of your hair!"

"That would make sense." Gabe agreed.

Human Articuno then slowly dropped to the ground, after which, Articuno then flew off.

"I don't get it, if Articuno took _my_ human form, did they just separate or something?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Phoebe said, "I think that Articuno had enough power to create a separate human form while being able to exist in its true form somewhere else!"

"But then where's he going?" I asked.

Phoebe started glowing and she concentrated, but after a minute, "I…I don't know…I can't get a connection to him."

"So what now?" Danny asked.

Just then, human Articuno got up looking groggy, "Ugh," he said. He then turned to us with a strange look on his face, "So what just happened?"

It was weird. He sounded more like me than before, not all ancient like.

"Uh, let's see, you were about to kill me?" I said.

"That wasn't even my idea. In fact up until now, I never had any ideas; I was just a host for Articuno. You gotta understand." He said.

For a guy who was about to kill me a few minutes ago, I felt sorry for him.

"Look it's no big deal. I know how you must feel believe me." Marie said.

"Well, no hard feelings right? Tyler?" Human Articuno said with his hands outstretched for me to shake it.

I shook it, "No hard feelings." I said.

"Okay, so now what?" he asked.

"Can you still fly?" Helen asked.

"Huh, I don't know." Human Articuno said.

He shut his eyes, and he was soon hovering above the ground, he opened them up and observed that he still retained his flying abilities.

"Cool! Now I wonder if…" he said.

He held out his hand, and a snowball formed inside, and then threw it at Ian.

"Well, it seems I still have my ice powers!" he grinned.

But then he slowly went down to the ground, and his smile shrunk, "But I know I'm not a real human."

"Of course you are, you look human enough to us!" Helen said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't even have a name!" he said.

"I think I have a name you could use." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I say, we call you, Jack, Jack Frost." I said.

"Jack Frost?" he said.

"Yeah, you look like him…and me, but that doesn't matter. You can fly and you can control snow and ice!" I said.

"Hmmm, you know what? I like it!" Jack said.

"So again, now what?" Danny asked.

"You could come and live with us." Phoebe suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that, I want to see the world for myself." He said.

"You sure about that?" Marie asked.

"Positive, and since I'm the living embodiment of _the_ Jack Frost, then I can spread winter to the rest of the world!" he said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Helen said.

"Alright, then I guess this is goodbye for a while." Jack said.

"Okay, see ya!" I said.

And with a white flash of light, Jack was gone.

I then realized that I hadn't gotten snow from Jack, and I will say I was _disappointed_.

"Hey Tyler come on, cheer up! It's Christmas Eve, you should be happy!" Helen said.

Usually Helen's smile would warm me up any day, any day other than this at least. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't find the joy in it.

Just then there was a white flash, and Jack had appeared.

"Hey Tyler, I know I said I was leaving a second ago, but uh, I got something for you guys." He said putting a smile on his face.

He looked up, and his eyes became white.

Soon, there were what looked like storm clouds in the sky and I saw the first, beautifully crystal-like snowflake drop from the sky.

Everyone in town was absolutely mystified by the sight as more and more snow came down and covered the ground in the stuff.

"Jack, thanks man!" I said.

"Hey no problem Hai, I'll see you around sometime huh?" he said.

"Yeah, definitely." I said as he began to disappear, and in another brilliant flash of white, he was gone.

I turned to Helen, "I told you I'd make it snow."

"You sure did." She said.

"Merry Christmas Helen."

"Merry Christmas to you to Ty."

Later, after spending a couple of hours at Marie's (who kept trying to get me and Helen under the mistletoe), I was flying on Druddigon on my way home, and I'm not gonna lie, it was **cold**.

We had been there for quite some time; it was around midnight when we left. We were flying steadily, until,

"Drudd?" Druddigon said.

For some reason he began looking around, as if we were being followed. I turned, but couldn't see anything; the snow had gotten really bad so I couldn't see well.

But just as I was about to turn back around, I saw…a light…a bright, _red_ light.

Now this was strange to me though because why would there be…oh, probably another plane, but why would a plane fly in the middle of a snowstorm? I was wondering this or at least I was until I began to hear…bells.

And keep in mind, these weren't any regular bells, no, these were…silver bells, the kind you put on a horse-drawn toboggan, or maybe in this case…"No, it couldn't be…but…then again…" I said.

I looked back again, and saw that the light was getting closer and closer. Druddigon made to outrun the possible plane, but it was no use; the plane was too fast to outrun, in fact it seemed too fast for a regular airplane.

And yet the more and more it got closer, the more and more I realized that that wasn't a plane at all, it was…

I then tugged on Druddigon's harness making him stop in midair then tugged his harness to the left.

This was done just in time, as the aircraft had flown right past us at a fast speed. When I looked to see what it was, my jaw seemed to drop so far that it hit the ground.

Flying in front of us was a small red sleigh being pulled by Deerling in the front whose nose was so red I'd even say it glows! The Deerling was followed by eight large Sawsbuck right behind it in pairs who were all in their winter-forms being pulled by long reins.

And piloting the ship was the man himself. It had to have been him, he had the snow-white beard, the red coat, the giant sack of gifts, everything!

Astonished, all I said was after he passed us was, "I knew he was real."

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM Redblack-24!**


	22. Phoebe Plays Cupid

Although we were still over winter break, the school was still hosting their annual winter dance, and I honestly did not want to go.

For me, dances were all the same. Everyone in the room had someone they were in a relationship with, and danced to slow songs. The only one that usually never had a date would be yours truly.

My usual routine at dances would be to go, feeling like this was going to be great, but leaving feeling absolutely depressed, feeling that I'd never find anyone.

I knew for a fact Danny would be going with Marie, and Chris would be going with whoever he was dating now.

So while I was lying in bed, thinking about the subject, I got a call on my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Tyler, I need your advice on something._" I heard Ian say.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I said sitting up.

"_I want to ask out someone but I need you to help me._" He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"_Phoebe._" He said.

I was silent for a minute. I didn't really think Ian liked Phoebe that way, "Are you sure?"

"_Yes! Dude she has to be one of the hottest girls in school! Besides Helen, obviously, but still you gotta help me out man!_" Ian said.

"Okay, okay! I'll see what I can do!" I said. Normally, I would've been offended by someone saying that Helen was one of the hottest girls in school, but I could argue with the truth, she is gorgeous.

Now I needed to ask the goddess of space if she could go out with Ian, "What could possibly go wrong?" I really wished I didn't say that…

"So will you go with him Phoebe? Just give him a chance, he's a nice guy plus he _really_ likes you."

Phoebe thought about it for a minute, "I don't know Ty to be honest with you. I would love to go, but there's always the thought of me being almost a hundred years older than him."

"Oh, yeah I guess there is always that…" I said.

Just then Gabe came in the room carrying a black electric guitar, "Hey Tyler, thanks for thanks for the birthday/Christmas present! This thing's awesome!"

"I hope you like it; I spent a LOT of money on that thing. I just wish it would've gotten here on your birthday." I said.

I turned back to Phoebe as Gabe exited, "So will you go?"

Phoebe thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Yes."

"Alright!" I said. But then the one thought that I never wanted to think about came across my mind.

"That's great, but I still don't have a date!" I complained.

"Ask Helen." Darius said flashing in.

"No way. She's probably going with the captain of the football team or something; she'd never go with a guy like me."

"That's your fatal flaw you know. You don't believe in yourself." Phoebe said; I saw Kate flash in the room.

"Uh, yeah, I'm probably not even gonna go." I said.

"Then you can hang out over here while everyone is over at the dance!" Phoebe said.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

"It's better than being at home secluding yourself, thinking you'll never have the guts to ask Helen out." Gabe said flashing in; he began playing on his guitar.

"Hey what if you went with Kate?" Darius suggested; why did he have that weird grin on his face?

"What? I'm not going! What made you think I like Tyler?" Kate said.

WHAT?

"Uh, Tyler can we talk for a moment?" Phoebe said in a tone that made it sound like an urgent matter.

"We're talking right now aren't we?" I asked. But Phoebe then snapped her fingers, and we flashed up stairs into what must've been Phoebe's room.

It was pretty spacious (HA! Spacious!). It had just a dark wooden dresser, and pink walls, but not really anything else but a bed and a window.

"Tyler, I brought you up here because we need to talk about something _really_ private." She said.

"Okay, what is it then?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna get this out of my system. Tyler, Kate is in love with you." Phoebe said.

I was sort of speechless for a minute. I didn't think- I mean she gave me a few hints, but I didn't think she would…

"Uh…okay?" I said.

"No not just okay, Tyler, she _really _wants to go to the dance with you." Phoebe continued.

I was still trying to speak, but Phoebe kept cutting me off, "Uh-"

"Tyler, look, if what you said is true, Helen probably already has a date, and you won't stop whining about it so I'm trying to help the both of you. Please. She really likes you. She hasn't stopped talking about you since we brought her back from the dead! And I really want to make her happy!" Phoebe said.

"Why me? I-"

"Damn it Tyler! Just ask her out!" Phoebe demanded.

I felt grateful, but, "Phoebe, you know I still like Helen, I have for years! Kate's…cute, but I just-"

"Ty, it's okay! Arceus, you worry too much! Kate knows how much you love Helen, we all do if you haven't noticed; she just wants this one date so she can get out of the house!" Phoebe said.

"Okay-?" I said.

"Great!" Phoebe said, she flashed us back down into an abandoned living room, but I could still hear Gabe's guitar playing tunes.

"I'll go tell Kate, she'll be so happy!" Phoebe said before flashing upstairs.

I just wandered around the house, not knowing what to do, until Phoebe came back down in a pink flash, "She said yes!"

"I thought you said she wanted to go with me." I pointed out.

"Yeah, I meant to say that she's getting ready." Phoebe said. I think she was up to something.

"Okay, but it's gonna be hours before-"

"Hold that thought!" Phoebe interrupted me and then flashed up.

And then I thought about what I said, "Oh no…Phoebe don't-!"

But I was too late. She must've talked to Darius and made him speed up time because when I looked at the oven clock, I saw it speeding up while the sun was moving towards the horizon.

"Phoebe!" I said.

She flashed down, "What? I'm helping you out!"

"Not really!" I said.

"What are you whining about? I thought you wanted to go on a date!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but I don't have anything to wear besides this!" I said; I really wish I didn't.

"Hold on." Phoebe said.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were glowing pink again and before I knew it, I was wearing one of those fancy tuxedos.

"Okay, I'm going to a high school dance. Me and Kate aren't getting married." I said.

"Ugh, fine." Phoebe said with disappointment on her face.

She then did the whole process again, only this time I was in a nice purple dress shirt, with a silver tie and black shoes and dress pants.

"Yeah, this is better." I said.

Soon after that, Kate was walking down the stairs in a blue dress that I had to say made her look very nice.

She saw what I was wearing, "Oh." She said, "Maybe, it'd be better if we matched."

Her dress then began to change from blue to purple, which looked really cool.

"Okay, the dance now starts in about three minutes, so I hope you guys have a good time!" Phoebe said. She snapped her fingers and Kate and I were now in the gym, which was full of people.

"So you want to dance?" Kate asked having to scream because of the loud music.

"Uh, I don't know. I'm not the best dancer." I said.

"Oh come on! We'll only slow dance during the slow songs. How's that?" Kate suggested.

"Okay sure." I said.

There weren't that many slow songs, in fact there must've been about only five in total throughout the whole dance.

When there weren't any slow songs playing, Kate and I would sit at the lunch tables and just talk about things.

"-Yeah, Druddigon knows this weird move I've never seen before; it's weird." I said as we were discussing about my previous battle.

"Hmm, I really don't know Ty to be honest with you." Kate said.

But then I noticed a girl walk by who I couldn't help but stare at.

The girl wore a beautiful red dress, had long, golden-blond hair, and had beautiful red eyes…

I realized with a bit of shock that that girl, was Helen, although I had no idea why I was so surprised. Whether it was homecoming, or a middle school dance, Helen always wore such pretty dresses that left me absolutely mesmerized.

I turned back and saw that Kate had watched the whole thing.

"Oh Arceus Kate I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Ty. It's okay, I know that you love Helen and I'm alright with it, in fact, I hope you to do get together someday." She smiled which made me feel better.

But then I thought about what else she said, and that just made me feel depressed.

"Kate, I've got a better chance with you than I would Helen, she doesn't like me at all, she just wants to stay my friend." I said in a sad tone.

Kate's smiled drained away, "Ty, you have to have confidence in yourself! Acting like that isn't going to get you any closer to Helen."

"Kate would you stop? I know you and the others just want to make me feel better but I will never feel complete without Helen." I started,

"Look, I don't want to sound all weird or whatever, but knowing that I'm out of her league, knowing that someday, she's probably going to get married to some sports guy or something and me just being forgotten about, knowing that I'll never have any sort of chance with her, it…it kills me."

Kate looked at me deeply in the eyes, "Ty, that was…that was pretty deep…"

"Yeah, but I know its not like she'd ever have feelings for me anyway." I said.

"Ty…I don't think of you that way." Kate said.

"Well, yeah, but you're not like Helen, or anyone around here for that matter." I said.

"But seeing how you were able to tell me about your feelings for Helen, made me think that I think…maybe we could-?" she suggested.

I was confused. I knew that Ian and Phoebe had hooked up right away; in fact, I could see them having a wonderful time out of the corner of my eye, but Kate and I? I just didn't know.

"Uh, I…don't know right now to be honest with you. I mean Kate, you are pretty, but I've had feelings for Helen ever since the two of us were thirteen!" I said.

"That's okay, I was just asking. I'm not mad or anything and I can see true love when I see it." Kate said.

I was gad she wasn't threatening to kill Helen, but when she said true love when she saw it, that got me attention,

"So…is there a god or goddess of love? And if there, is are you her?" I asked.

"No, there isn't a goddess or god of love. You see, we can control certain things in nature, but not living emotions; we'd never be granted that kind of power, and if we did, the world would pretty much be the same as Hell." Kate explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah." Kate said.

So we continued to dance to the slow songs, but something I noticed out of the corner of my eye was bugging me, and I thought maybe- no, he was probably going to get her some punch.

I thought of this because I saw Helen sitting in the bleachers looking bored out of her mind, and for some reason, I little bit sad. But I was proven wrong when we walked out to meet Phoebe and Ian because then I saw Helen walking out of the school…alone.

"Just so you're aware of it Ty," Phoebe said to me before we flashed away again, "she didn't have a date."

Somewhere else in an old trailer park, Seth was laying on his couch upside down, bored.

Suddenly the phone rang and when Seth answered it saying, "Who's this and why the hell are you calling this late at night?"

"_Because Seth,_" a snide, evil sounding voice came through the phone, "_Have I got a job offer for you, and those animals that follow you around? If you work with us, then we can make them stronger, and beat you 'friend' Tyler Hai._"

"Who really is this?" Seth said getting both nervous and excited.

"_Call me, The Boss._"


	23. Secrets Revealed And An Old Book

After another week of winter break, we were back in school faster than anyone else could realize it. I was bored out of my mind having to go through classes, and wanted to experience New Years at Marie's, (which was an absolute blast) and just…relax and not have to deal with the pressures of high school.

Phoebe kept insisting that Kate and I go out, but I…didn't know. I mean I really liked Helen, but Kate, well, maybe. I thought that if Lucy wasn't interested, and the fact that Helen would most likely never go out with a guy like me, then yeah, I'd definitely go out with Kate.

But right now, I was having bigger problems. Somehow, Heather and Seth's Pokémon seemed to become stronger over break, as I noticed that Sneasel had evolved into a Weavile, Murkrow into Honchkrow, Totodile into Croconaw, and Duskull into Dusclops. But that couldn't be, I mean Seth and Heather weren't battling or anything…or were they?

So I decided that to play it on the safe side, (not to mention I had gotten a letter earlier explaining that the State Pokémon Championships would start in about a week) that my team should practice-battle, and who better than the one person I knew that knew Pokémon the most? Chris.

Chris had also noticed Seth and Heather's new amped-up Pokémon and was willing to help out in case things at school got ugly.

We started after school one Friday in the park after I released my team from their Pokéballs. All of them looked pretty energetic, and seemed as if they knew a fight was coming.

"Dude you sure about this? I'm gonna get creamed." Chris stated.

"Look, I just won't use Druddigon and I'll tell…Eevee to go easy on you." I said.

"Okay, seems fair enough." Chris said.

"Okay Spark, you're up." He said.

Spark walked over to the small patch of grass we were using as a battlefield, and began to emit static shocks form his fur.

"Okay, I think I remember how to do this. Spark use…what does he know again?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

I was going to tell Chris to have Spark use and Electric attack, but suddenly, my phone began to vibrate. I looked at the screen, and saw that I was getting a call from Marie.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"_Ty? Do you mind coming over? I think I may be loosing it right now._" Marie's voice said through the phone.

"Yeah, me and Chris will be there in a second." I said.

I hung up, "We're gonna have to do this later. Right now, we gotta get to Marie's."

I flew on Druddigon while Chris had to improvise and get Danny to come over and pick him up. I would've given him a lift on Druddigon, but ever since Helen and I were on his back, it might've hurt his back and I didn't want to risk it.

When we got to Marie's, I was greeted at the door by Marie's dad, Matt. Matt was a nice, middle-aged guy who had brown hair unlike Marie who had gotten her fiery red hair from her mother.

"Hello Tyler! What brings you here?" he asked.

"Your daughter called. Asked if she could see me." I said.

"Oh, yes she's up in her room." He said pointing to the stairs.

When I got up to her room, I saw the door was open, and Marie sitting on her bed completely wide-eyed.

"Hey Marie, what's going on?" I asked.

She quickly turned to me, "Ty you're here! Okay, something _really_ weird is going on. Please don't laugh, but, I think I can hear the Pokémon…_talking_." She said.

This got me confused, "What? Like English?"

"Yeah…it's so weird, they keep telling me I'm not the only one though, but I think I'm loosing it!" she screamed.

"You're not crazy." An echoing voice said in the air.

Gabe, Darius, Kate, and Phoebe then appeared all at once while Chris and Danny had just now got here.

"What do you mean? If anything, you guys should know what's going on." Marie asked.

Kate started to look guilty about something while Phoebe then asked, "You say you can "talk" to Pokémon?"

"You too?" Chris asked.

He stepped through the siblings and Kate, "I thought I was the only one."

"No, in fact there are more people like you all across the world." Phoebe explained.

"What is it then? Is this something to worry about or not?" Marie demanded.

"No, in fact you two have been given a wonderful gift. You see what you've been given is called the Viridian Powers. It allows you two to talk to and heal Pokémon." Phoebe explained.

"Really? That's freaking awesome!" Chris said.

"It is awesome; we didn't think anyone around here would have it, but two people! That's rare." Darius said.

"Wait, I started feeling it after the Pokémon became real, but after I was almost possessed by Ho-Oh, the sort of just…stopped, but then they kind of just "turned back on" about a week ago." Marie questioned.

"You're powers may have been delayed because of the issue with Kate, but it was probably just induced trauma." Gabe explained.

"That makes sense." Marie said quietly.

But somehow, something didn't make sense to me.

"Marie how is it that you know what Pokémon is?" I asked.

Marie's eyes then widened, but then went to a disappointed sort of look. She pointed to a small drawer in her dresser. I went to it thinking that's what she wanted me to do; I opened it and gasped after I found something I completely didn't expect. Pokémon Trading Cards.

There were at least three large stacks of the cards visible inside being held together by rubber bands. I took one to get a look at it, and saw that some of these went back to the first generation of Pokémon, when it first started, when Pikachu was the stubbiest mouse the world had ever seen (No offense to Pikachu fans but let's face it, even you know that).

"There's some stuff in the closet too." Marie said.

I went over to the closet, and saw two shoeboxes in the back. Inside the one on the left, were videotapes and DVDs of the anime series, the kind I grew up with. The one on the right, were full of basically, every Trainer-based game from Red and Blue, to Black and White! And from the looks of it, I could also see a small stack of the manga series.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because you might've thought I was a nerd or something, but now that they're real, I guess it doesn't matter." Marie said.

"We don't think of you differently Marie. I certainly don't, I like Pokémon too!" Chris said, "And so does Ty!" he continued.

"Was kinda hoping to keep that a secret, but he's telling the truth." I said.

Marie got up and pulled out an old sketchbook from under her bed. She flipped it open to reveal that she had drawn many Pokémon.

"They're really fun to draw, plus I loved watching the anime as a kid and the games are just awesome!" Marie said as she began scratching her Pikachu's ears.

"Those are some awesome drawings." A familiar voice said.

I turned and to my horror, I saw Helen standing right behind me.

"I really hope you didn't hear what I think you did." I blurted out loud.

"Every word." She smiled.

"Great." I sighed.

"Hey it's alright, a lot of people like Pokémon! I don't mind it at all! I think it's pretty cool!" Helen said.

"This is nice and all, but we need Tyler." Gabe said.

"What?" I asked turning to Chris.

"We wanted to show you this." Phoebe said.

She put her hand out, and it disappeared only to reappear, holding what looked like a book of some kind. She handed it to me slowly, and I took it and gazed at it with a bit of awe.

It was a medium-sized book, it wasn't light, but it wasn't heavy either. Its cover was colored in a royal shade of purple with two gold stripes along the spine.

"It's called the Book of Legends. It's sort of like a guide to these encounters with legendary Pokémon you've been having and we thought it would help." Darius said.

"Thanks guys." I said grinning.

I flipped open the first page, but there was nothing on it. I flipped through more pages and saw nothing but blank sheets of paper every time.

"What's with-?" I said before I was interrupted.

"Oh I forgot!" Phoebe said.

She and her brothers put their hands down on the first page, and soon, the book began to shake, and the pages started to glow black, blue and pink until finally, a beautifully illustrated, but ancient looking picture of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina had appeared. It looked sort of like those glass pictures you see at one of the bigger churches, only instead of glass, it was freshly dried ink.

Dialga appeared on the left side of the page in a glowing blue orb with the Adamant Orb was shimmering on his chest in the sunlight.

Palkia wore the same expression as her brother and was on the right side in a pink sphere similar to Dialga's while what I suppose was the Lustrous Orb flashed on her arm.

Giratina was in between them forming a sort of triangle between the siblings; he was also in his Origin Form in a black sphere, with him being the only thing visible. The Griseous Orb, however, was the only part of his appearance that I couldn't see.

The picture didn't cover the whole book, rather just about one page while the other listed what looked like information about the trio.

"That's amazing." Marie said.

"Yeah, it basically catalogs every legend Ty's encountered or going to encounter. All in order." Gabe said.

"So if I turn the page, Kate should be on here right?" I asked.

I turned the page, and sure enough there was a beautiful picture of Ho-Oh flying with brilliantly colorful wings shimmering in the sun.

I turned the page again and saw Articuno flying above the icy mountains of the north, while snow and ice flew off of his wings.

"This thing is so cool!" I said.

I turned the page once more, and saw the next legendary. It was small, probably only a foot tall, with long ears and large blue eyes. It was Victini, the Victory Pokémon.

"Victini?" Marie asked.

"Yep, goddess of victory and the Sun." Darius said.

"So we're going to meet Victini next?" Helen asked.

"That's kind of the idea." Gabe said.

"Is it evil?" Danny asked; he was so quiet I had forgotten he was here.

"No, not this one. She's kind of on the mischievous side, but nowhere near evil." Darius said.

"Look who's next." Danny said.

But then I thought, "I think I'm going to wait until after we meet Victini. I don't know why, but I think I want to keep this a surprise. It just keeps this whole thing fun."

I handed it back to Phoebe, but she didn't take it.

"We want you to have it." She smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're the one who's been leading us through all of this so in a way, it makes sense that you own it." Phoebe said.

"Okay, but can you just keep it at your house just in case?" I asked.

"Of course." Phoebe said.

She took it out of my hands, and it disappeared in a flash of pink.

"This _is_ gonna be fun." I said.

* * *

"_It's been a while since we talked._" I said to Reshiram.

"_Yes it has._" Reshiram giggled.

"_So…how's Lucy?_" I asked realizing I had no idea what to ask the goddess.

"_Just fine._" The dragon said.

"_Good_." I said. "_So…where's Zekrom?_" I asked.

Reshiram then looked sad, as if I said the wrong thing. But before I could say I was sorry, she vanished, leaving me in the black void.

"_Did I say something?_"


	24. Author's Note

**Important Authors Note:**

**I'm writing this note to tell the readers of "_649 Ways to be a Hero_" will be discontinued. **

**The reason behind this is because for those who have not heard, Pokémon X and Y have been announced, so you can see that with the release of a new game, means more Pokémon, making the whole "_649_" part useless.**

**The original story will still be up for fans who love this story, and for them, I'll make it as soon as enough information about the game is given out. **

**The story itself will pretty much be the same, just the way it's written is different, it still has the same idea. **

**Sorry for the inconvenience. **


End file.
